Accidental Encounter
by ethereal girl
Summary: After Phoebe died, Cole is roaming the world. He meets a girl who needs his help and finds out that Phoebe is not as far away as he thought. Cole centric with some Leo, Phoebe too.
1. Lantau Island

**CHARMED – Accidental Encounter (Cole centric)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything about Charmed.

**Authors note:**

The story takes place in the far future. After Phoebe died, Cole is roaming the world. He meets a girl who needs his help and finds out that Phoebe is not as far away as he thought.

If you want to know, what events in the past led up to this, have a look at my story True Desire. But it's NOT a prerequisite for understanding this story

Many Thanks to Gevaisa for beta-reading it. You do a terrific job – the story wouldn't be the same without your help.

Please Review and let me know if you like the story.

--------------------------------

Lantau Island 

In all his 150 years, Cole had never been to China. So without a specific reason, he decided to shimmer to Hong Kong. But after some days the noisy and hectic city disgusted him and he moved on to the calm island of Lantau.

It was just 10 km west from Hong Kong in the south Chinese Sea and a totally different world. It had Long secluded beaches and bays, extensive woodland with hidden temples and a great mountain in the middle.

During the week there were not many visitors. He enjoyed hiking up to the top of the highest mountain on the island, the Fung Wong Shan. He didn't feel the same satisfaction when he just shimmered up there. It was the experience of conquering the mountain without magical help that satisfied him.

Besides it was good exercise for his human side. With the decline in demon fighting since the next generation of Halliwells had taken over the burden, he wasn't getting enough exercise to keep in shape.

The view from the Fung Wong Shan was breathtaking. Cole watched the sunrise from the top of the mountain. The sun was born out of the sea, colouring the sky and the water in all shades of red and orange.

He liked the early morning hour. The air was fresh and clean, the only noise heard was the tweeting of the birds. The new day began and nobody knew what it would bring. At moments like this, his life didn't seem so empty.

When the sun was high he decided to descend the mountain again. The whole time he had been up there no other hiker had come up to the top. Cole relished it. On weekends there had to be many more people, judging from the waste they had left. While walking down he mused about what to do next. It wasn't easy to get to know the locals, because outside the big city hardly anyone spoke his language.

Back on paved roads he passed by some big country houses. At least he speculated that there had to be some, because high impressive walls protected the privacy of their owners. Lantau was a refuge of the rich. Only very wealthy people could afford a property here. Surprisingly one of the heavy gates of one of these properties was unlocked and slightly ajar. Cole had already walked by when he stopped and then turned around with a quizzical expression on his face. Something was drawing him back.

Slowly he stepped in front of the gate and gently pushed it open a little more. He peered into the garden. Inside the walls was a small trail of white pebbles which l looped into the woods and out of sight. Cole couldn't see the country house from the entrance. It looked like a sizeable property, since the owners could afford to put a real forest between their house and the gates. He wondered why it was such a small trail. It wasn't possible to drive inside the gate with a car. It seemed the owner didn't like that.

Undecided, he stood in the archway, his hand on the gate. He was tired and needed something to drink as there hadn't been a teashop along the way. On the other hand, something inside this garden was pulling at him.

Determined, he slipped in to the private property and closed the gate after him. He would shimmer out if he by mischance ran into the owner or any guards. He started to follow the intricate path into the woods.

After 5 minutes walk, the path came by a small pond and Cole stopped dead in his tracks. The pond was overwhelming beautiful. It was surrounded by carefully planted trees and bushes in very distinctive colours and shapes. There was a small clearing so that the sun played on the smooth surface and light reflexes twinkled in all directions, almost like little stars welling up.

He had already heard about Feng-Shui, but this spot was supernaturally perfect. He felt a feeling of peace creeping into his mind. Since Phoebe had passed away he missed her with every breath he took and every beat of his heart. It was a sorrow that never totally left him. But at this place, the ache lessened and lightened.

Cole broke out of his reverie, left the trail and stepped towards a large rock that extended into the pond. He climbed on it and sat reverently on top of it in the sun amazed by the spreading equanimity in his soul.

------------------------------------

Zin was coming home from a visit to one of her friends. She was very disturbed about a dream she had had some weeks ago. It always helped her to talk to someone about it. Her friend had assured her that she had done the right thing, but she still wasn't convinced of it. It was a family matter – Perhaps she should have talked with her nephew beforehand.

She slowly walked to the house, following the path of dreams and its twists. She remembered walking the path many years ago as a small girl. The property had been in her family's possession for over 400 years, since the emperor had given it to her family for their unwavering loyalty.

The small white pebbles grated under her feet and she wondered, for the millionth time, how they managed to stay all white for all the time. As she passed the pond of Heavenly Peace she stopped, surprised.

A stranger was sitting on one of the rocks. He was hugging his knees with his arms and had a faraway look on his face. She smiled softly. The pond had this effect on all visitors. Some felt it stronger, some weaker but every person who came to visit it, acknowledge its special magic.

He was a stranger to her in two ways. She didn't know him and he wasn't Chinese. Very few foreigners ever came to Lantau, more so outside the holiday season. She was a little bit upset that the stranger was obviously trespassing on her property. The pond was a well kept secret in her family. If word of it got out, the peacefulness of this place would be lost. She wondered how he knew about it.

Zin cleared her throat and called to him in English.

"Excuse me Mister, what are you doing here? I was under the impression that this is private property and the gate was closed. How did you get in?"

He seemed to emerge from his daze and turned towards her, looking at her blankly. He had probably not understood what she said. Zin repeated her question. An apologetic smile appeared on his handsome face – it was a nice smile, she found.

"I'm sorry, Madame, if I have disturbed you", he answered and Zin deduced from his accent he was probably from the US.

"I didn't plan on trespassing, but when I passed by the gate, it was open and something pulled me to come in. And then I found the ….pond", Cole shrugged, at a loss of words to describe his feelings at this place.

He jumped off the rock. He wasn't sure what it was with this place, but it was miraculous. He walked to the elderly lady and stopped before her.

"May I introduce myself? My name is Cole Turner and I'm here on holidays." It wasn't the best excuse, but probably the one the woman would buy without a second thought.

"Mr. Turner, I'm pleased to meet you, "she answered shaking his offered hand with a surprisingly strong hand, "My name is Zin Mei Chang, I'm the owner of this property."

"The pleasure is mine", Cole answered politely. From what he had learnt of the Chinese up to now was that good manners and politeness were esteemed very highly.

"I will leave you alone, then", Cole said, "Thank you for letting me enjoy your beautiful garden". He nodded to Zin and was about to turn around and leave when she stopped him.

"Mr. Turner, may I offer you some tea?" Zin asked.

She wasn't sure why she did it, but she had a feeling. And this feeling told her to not let him go. All her life she had had feelings, and if she acted on them she was almost never wrong.

"With pleasure", Cole answered. Finally he would get to talk to some natives who spoke considerably good English.

Besides, he was nearly dying of thirst. He had already thought about drinking out of the pond but it would have felt like a sacrilege. He offered Zin his arm and she accepted with a smile. Slowly they followed the path further into the woods until a large Chinese house came in sight.

-------------------------------------------

Zin and Cole were sitting on the veranda of her house, drinking tea. Cole had found a likening for green tea during his stay in China. He hadn't liked it at home. Piper was all about its healthy effects but Cole never liked it. Here it tasted and smelled absolutely different. Maybe he should take some tea packets back home for Piper.

Cole told Zin about what he had already seen in Hong Kong and on Lantau, and she in return told him a bit about her family and her life. She was from a respected and old family dating back to the time of the emperors. It was a good conversation and Cole enjoyed it. She was witty and smart and with the impish glance she threw at him, she reminded him a little bit of Phoebe. And the surprise was- it didn't hurt.

Suddenly a man stepped out of the house behind them. Zin was a little startled and spilled some tea. Since he didn't sit down at their table, Zin got up and started to talk to him in Chinese. The man seemed angry. But Zin obviously knew him and didn't look afraid. Cole didn't understand a single word they were saying.

He scrutinized the man. He estimated him about his mid 40-ies, he wore jeans and a plain black shirt. His hair was in a traditional Chinese plait and he had the traditional long beard. The discussion between the man and Zin became more agitated by the minute. He was gesticulating excitedly with his hands. Cole wondered what they were talking about.

With an embarrassed side look at him, Zin finally excused herself and led the man inside. Zin was obviously uncomfortable with him watching the quarrel. Cole stayed on the terrace and tried not to pay too much attention to them.

The row inside the house turned into a shouting match rapidly. But it was the man who was doing all the shouting, while Zin talked very calmly to him. Cole admired her self restraint. She hadn't raised her voice once.

Then there was a clapping sound and a loud crash. Zin hadn't wanted him to witness their argument, but it had sounded as if she was struggling with the man. Cole jumped up and stepped into the house.

Zin was cowering on the floor next to a fallen vase, her hand on her face. She looked up at the man with a mulish look on her face. The man was standing over her with a vile expression on his face. He had obviously hit her in the face.

Cole crossed the room to Zin with some large strides and bent down to help her up. Thankful she took his hand and stood up. Zin's cheek showed a red mark where the man had hit her.

"You better leave now", Cole told the man icily, "Before I show you what happens if you pick on someone your own size."

The man looked daggers at Cole and than shifted his glance at Zin. He didn't bother to answer Cole, but said something to Zin again. Even without understanding Chinese, Cole got the message. It was a threat. The man turned and left the house. Zin looked after him as he walked the path of dreams back to the street gate.

"Who was that?" Cole queried, looking in the same direction as she did.

Zin turned her attention to him, "My nephew Wu Wei". Then she busied herself with clearing away the pieces of the broken vase.

"Would you tell me what the quarrel was about?" Cole tried again, seating himself on a stool and watching her. It seemed like Zin wasn't going to be very talkative about this matter.

Zin stopped sweeping the pieces for a moment. "Mr. Turner, I thank you dearly for coming to my help. But that doesn't mean I will tell you details of my private life", she warded him off.

"As you like. But shouldn't you call the police? He looked like he will be back to reopen the argument", Cole pressed.

He was concerned for the old woman. She wasn't intimidated by her violent nephew which was brave of her, but probably not very smart.

"That's a family matter. The police would be of no use here", Zin said stubbornly as she discarded the shards into the trash.

Cole shook his head. "Are you at least not alone in the house? I haven't seen anyone else around." He threw a searching glance around the living room.

"You really are a curious man, Mr. Turner", Zin said with a trace of amusement in her voice.

"But to ease your mind, yes, I have a husband, but he is on a business trip at the moment. He will come back soon, maybe not today, but within the next few days. So you see, you don't have to fear for me."

Cole looked at her, unconvinced. "Maybe I should stay until he is here", he suggested but as he saw her very surprised glance hurried to add, "I'm not inviting myself. Of course I'll leave as soon as you tell me to."

She smiled, "I like your company Mr. Turner. Maybe it's not such a bad idea that you stay, at least until tomorrow. Besides it's far too late to find a room in a hotel now. This is a very sleepy town outside the high season."

"Is he gone?" a female voice was heard from the next room seconds before a young woman stepped into Cole's sight.

She was beautiful. Long raven black straight hair hang down her back to her waist. She was delicate and not very tall. Her big black eyes looked around the living room fearfully. She had the look of a startled young fawn, and skin like almond milk. Her tender ears stuck out, an endearing imperfection.'

"Ming", Zin called out surprised, "I was wondering where you are!" Zin hurried over to the young woman and hugged her tightly. "How did you escape him?"

"I was on the balcony when I saw him coming", Ming said, "I went and hid in the woods behind the house like you told me to. Then I heard the shouting, and the door slamming. I was worried about what he would do to you, Aunt Zin." Ming entangled herself from her aunt and looked questioning at Cole. "Who is this?"

"Sorry, I forgot about our guest", Zin apologized then turned to Cole and motioned him to step nearer. "That is Ming Zhu Huo – my grandniece". Ming bowed her head slightly in Cole's direction.

"And this is Mr. Cole Turner. I met him today at the pond of Heavenly Peace." Ming threw a surprised glance at her aunt, but didn't comment. Cole extended his hand to Ming.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Miss Huo", he said earnestly. Ming started giggling a little and Zin shot her a censorious look.

"What is so funny?" Cole asked a little offended. He tried to be extra polite around these women and she just giggled at him. _It was such a Phoebe thing to do, he thought_

"I'm sorry", Ming apologized immediately, maybe because of her aunt's severe glance or because she had noticed his discomfort.

"The way you pronounced my surname was so funny. My name is Huo, which means fire, but you pronounced it the way we say toad." She had to bite back another giggle.

Cole had to chuckle a little bit himself, "I'm afraid I won't learn to pronounce it correctly within the next hours. You will have to bear with me", he apologized in advance.

"You can just call me Ming", she offered generously.

"Do your other names have any special meaning too?" Cole asked now intrigued.

"Yes", Ming nodded, "Ming means shining and Zhu means pearl".

"That is a very beautiful name", Cole flattered, "and it fits you perfectly."

Ming cast her eyes down slightly blushing. "Thank you Mr. Turner, you are very generous."

"As I didn't know this before, does your name also have a meaning, Mrs. Chang?" Cole turned to the elderly woman.

She smiled in return, "I was right before. You like to get to the bottom of everything, don't you?" Zin didn't answer him straight away.

Cole grinned back, "I can't help myself, that's the way I was made".

Zin nodded agreeing. "My full name is Zin Mei Chang, where Zin means lotus and Mei means beautiful. Chang means farmer."

"The beautiful lotus and the shining pearl, I'm a blessed man this evening", Cole smiled pleasantly.

"And you are a charming flatterer, Mr. Turner. If I wasn't old and happily married…you would have to beware of me". Zin teased and threw Cole a look that reminded him that passion and fire wasn't a question of age.

Cole gave her an appreciative glance. Zin always had witty comebacks to his quips. He liked that in a woman.

"So, this Wu Wei is your father", Cole changed the subject abruptly. He still wanted to find out what was going on in this house. It was one of the reasons why he had accepted her invitation to stay overnight.

Ming nodded, "Yes, he is". She didn't look very happy as she said it, but rather depressed.

"Why are you running away from him?" Cole asked her straight.

Ming's' glance shifted to her aunt who answered instead of her. "Mr. Turner, as much as I enjoy your inquisitive nature, you won't get an answer on this one. It is a family matter, as I tried to explain to you before. We don't discuss such matters with strangers."

Cole knew that was the end of this topic. Zin had made it very clear. But he had noticed something else. The look Ming had given her aunt had been exactly the same the Charmed ones used when someone was with them who didn't know about magic.

He was convinced now that the women, or rather this family was hiding a big secret, not just some simple family disagreement. Perhaps if he stayed for some days more he would be able to find out what it was. As he had nothing better to do, this could at least be entertaining.

Zin changed the subject. "Let's go to the kitchen, I prepare something for dinner. Have you eaten really traditional Chinese food yet Mr. Turner?"

"I don't know", Cole said airily standing up, "Do they serve it in the restaurants around here?"

"I see I have to educate you on this", Zin laughed and waved him and Ming towards the kitchen.

tbc


	2. Unmasked

**Unmasked **

Cole awoke because something was poking him in his left side. He opened his eyes and looked around, confused. He had fallen asleep sitting up, and now he found himself leaning against the rock at the pond of heavenly peace.

The thing that pricked him was a branch. He shook his head slightly, trying to become fully awake. Then he remembered that he had shimmered here in the middle of the night because he hadn't been able to sleep.

After some minutes at the pond he had fallen asleep immediately. It was such a deep sleep that not even the full burning down sun had awoken him.

"You're getting old Turner", he said to himself, "You never used to sleep that deep." He would be dead by now if he had.

He stood up, stretched his legs and arms, and did some exercises to get his circulation going. His right shoulder still felt numb. He touched his face with his hand. He urgently needed a shave.

If the women saw him like this they would think he was a vagabond. Just as he was about to shimmer to his room, he heard some noises.

He stopped the shimmer and listened closely. It sounded like two men arguing. Again, he didn't understand a word because they were speaking Chinese. Probably Zin's husband had come home, and very likely, Ming's father was also here again.

He was glad that he had sat on the side of the rock that was turned away from them, so Wu Wei hadn't seen him. He was sure the man would have attacked him.

While Cole listened, he started wandering down the path of dreams towards the source of the quarrel. He was curious about Zin's husband, and also a little worried about Wu Wei.

His gut feeling told him that this man was dangerous. His demonic senses were never wrong in this department. Now there was also a female voice in the dispute. He recognized Zin's voice; she was as calm as the day before.

When he had almost reached the end of the forest he heard a cry of pain. Then the shouting stopped, and a deadly silence fell upon the place. He started running towards the clearing where the house stood as fast as he could. He had a very bad feeling.

When Cole reached the end of the forest, he scanned the surroundings, as he always did. Wu Wei was there, as he had expected. He held a knife in his fist and stared at his family angrily.

Zin was crouching on the ground, cradling a man's head – probably her husband's - in her lap. She was pressing her hand down on his abdomen fiercely, a tense expression on her face. A pool of blood was forming next to the man as Cole surveyed the scene.

The man was lying very still. Cole couldn't tell from a distance if he was still alive or not. Ming was standing some metres behind her grand aunt. Petrified and with an ashed-faced, she stared at her father.

She had her hands clasped over her mouth, and her eyes were almost popping out of her head. She didn't even try to run away when her father advanced upon her and seized her arm violently.

"Let her go", Cole roared towards Wu Wei, stepping out of the forest and approaching them cautiously. He avoided any quick or threatening moves, not wanting to provoke Wu Wei to hurt his daughter, too.

Their head of the family turned at his voice.

Zin looked very troubled but no tears were coming from her eyes.

"Mr. Turner, please, just keep out of it. It's not your fight", she called to him.

She tried to keep her voice firm but a slight tremble betrayed the intensity of her feelings..

Ming's glance flickered helplessly around the people around her, looking from her wounded great uncle, to her sorrowful aunt, then to her seething father and finally coming to rest on Mr. Turner, who had just shown up miraculously. Her arm hurt, excruciatingly from the force with which her father held on to her.

Wu Wei measured the stranger with an angry glance. The stranger had disturbed his business yesterday already. It looked like he had to get rid of him.

The stranger was tall and looked trained. But Wu Wei refused to be intimidated by this man, who ever he was. The stranger didn't know who he was up against. So Wu Wei didn't stop walking. He marched on determinedly, pulling his stumbling daughter along behind him.

Ming didn't fight her father. She was too shocked that her father had attacked her grand uncle. It was unthinkable for her that he could have raised his hand against his family. Stunned, she let herself be pulled after him.

"Wu Wei", Zin called out in English, so that Mr. Turner could understand her too, "Nephew, please let him be, he is a guest in my house. I can't bear the disgrace if he were to get hurt while under my protection".

Zin desperately tried to reason with her nephew. It was a very bad thing if a host couldn't protect guests. It would result in a loss of face for her family. That was worse than death to her.

Cole heard her plea but he wasn't about to stop either. He blocked Wu Wei's path.

"I said, let her go", Cole repeated calmly, but every fibre in his body was tense.

Wu Wei stopped and looked at his aunt.

"Zin, I didn't plan to disgrace my own family. Your husband was just too stubborn for his own good", he snorted. "Tell your guest to back off and I won't harm him."

Family honour was still something Wu Wei esteemed highly.

"Mr. Turner please, let him pass please", Zin begged with Cole, "I can't have your life on my conscience."

"Don't worry, I can look after myself", Cole answered.

He wouldn't back off. Wu Wei wasn't going to leave with Ming; he would not allow it. The two men measured each other with hard glances.

Zin remained silent. It was obvious that Mr. Turner wouldn't listen to her. His manner had changed considerably. No trace was left of the charming man she had invited to her house.

He looked at Wu Wei with hard eyes and a dangerous calm. It looked as if he wasn't afraid of Wu Wei, who stood with his knife just a few steps away.

Suddenly, Wu Wei let go of Ming's wrist. He jumped forward, trying to stab Cole. But Cole had foreseen an attack like this. Smoothly he sidestepped the deadly dagger, caught Wu Wei's hand, dagger and all, and twisted it. At the same time he used Wu Wei's own momentum to send him flying to the ground.

Wu Wei cried out in pain as his wrist twisted and he involuntarily let go of the dagger. He rolled over and was on his feet in seconds again. He was a trained martial arts fighter, but he had underestimated his opponent. He growled deeply in his throat and attacked again, this time without the knife.

Wu Wei managed to get in some kicks and blows at Cole, but Cole wasn't bad at martial arts either. Wu Wei got his fair share of hits too. After some back and forth both men were panting heavily but still looking at each other with unrestrained hostility.

Wu Wei was bleeding from his lip while Cole was still unharmed. Wu Wei was inwardly furious. This stranger abashed him.

Wu Wei was known to be one of the best martial arts masters around Hong Kong and he couldn't even manage to draw blood from this stranger, who wasn't even Chinese.

"If you go now, I won't harm you", Cole offered condescendingly.

He had kept his demonic power in check, but he was getting tired of fighting Wu Wei off.

This statement infuriated Wu Wei. He felt the urge to crush the stranger's arrogance. He reached inside his trousers and took out another dagger and showed it threateningly to Cole.

"I offer you the same", he snarled at Cole.

He didn't really mean it; he just wanted to goad his opponent into letting down his guard.

"I don't think so", Cole informed Wu Wei, but he risked a side glance at Zin and her husband. He had better hurry, the man was losing too much blood.

This was the distraction Wu Wei had waited for. With a quick move he threw the dagger towards Cole, aiming for his heart. Cole saw the movement just in time to jump out of the way, hitting the ground hard.

Wu Wei was spurred on and leaped for the dagger he had lost before, but by the time he reached the dagger, Cole was on his feet again.

Wu Wei threw the newly recovered dagger with a victorious smile on his face and called out some words. Cole didn't understand them but their meaning got to him in a blink.

While coming towards him, the dagger split itself in three. Instead of one dagger, three were coming his way. Wu Wei had used magic.

Cole decided he didn't have to hold back any longer. He leaped out of the way and simultaneously conjured an energy ball, which he threw at Wu Wei.

He wasn't able avoid all of the daggers, one hit his left upper arm and cut through his jacket and into his flesh.

Wu Wei was totally unprepared for the energy ball that hit him. It knocked him off his feet and threw him back several feet.

Cole rolled over and was on his feet immediately, another energy ball ready in his hand. But Wu Wei didn't move. Cautiously, Cole stepped nearer.

"Lift your hands so I can see them", Cole ordered as Wu Wei started moving again and struggled to sit up.

He looked, at Cole, bewildered by the shining ball in his hand, but obediently he stretched his arms out before him.

"What are you?" Wu Wei hissed at Cole.

Wu Wei's chest hurt badly. His clothes were scorched and smouldering slightly. A big hole marked the place the energy ball had hit, and the skin underneath was red and burnt.

Wu Wei felt like he had tapped into an electrical circuit. This stranger had magical abilities too, no doubt about that.

"Someone you better not piss off", Cole answered menacingly, "The first was just a warning". Cole tossed the energy ball playfully in his hand, "The next will be stronger."

Cole had used only a low voltage energy ball. He hadn't any intention to kill Wu Wei. He was Ming's father, after all.

"If I see you here again, I won't have mercy", Cole informed Wu Wei with a cold stare.

"No one orders me around", Wu Wei spit out defiantly and scrambled to his feet. He swore to himself to get back at this creature for his humiliation.

"It's your choice", Cole answered unconcernedly, "I informed you of the consequences."

With his free hand he grabbed Wu Wei by the collar and shimmered out with him.

Zin and Ming stared at the place Mr. Turner and Wu Wei had been only a second before. It was empty. The two men had vanished into thin air. Then they looked at each other.

"What..", Ming started but was interrupted by Zin.

"Later. Now, hurry, Ming, call a doctor!".

She looked down at her husband. His face was haggard and cold sweat had formed on his forehead. His breath came in fits and starts. He wouldn't make it much longer.

"Of course", Ming scrambled to her feet and run towards the house as fast as she could. Doing something was better than thinking about what just happened.

"You have to hold on, darling", Zin soothed her husband, cradling him softly.

Not 10 seconds later, Ming sprinted back from the house, a desperate expression on her face, "Aunt Zin, the line is disconnected, the phone is dead".

She let herself fall next to her aunt. "What do we do? If we just had a Mobile phone", she half-sobbed.

Zin bit her lip. She had always objected to Mobile phones on her property. It disturbed the free flow of the chi, the life energy.

"Then we have to get him to a doctor by ourselves", Zin decided. She stood up, determined. She wouldn't let her husband die.

"But how?" Ming objected, still crouching next to her uncle, "the car is outside the property. I don't think we can carry him all the way. Besides he would lose too much blood. Maybe I can help him." Ming suggested.

Zin looked at her for a moment, then nodded, "Yes, Ming, it is worth a try."

Ming took her uncle's hand and started chanting the same words over and over again. Zin looked at her great niece hopefully. Ming was a strong witch, maybe she could help him.

At this moment Cole shimmered in again. Zin noticed him immediately.

"You are back", she stated, "but who is this?" She looked at the blond man standing next to Mr. Turner.

"Leo is my brother in law", Cole told her, "He is a healer."

Leo had already seen the reason Cole had brought him here and was crouching down next to the man.

Leo threw a surprised glance at Cole. The man wasn't Chinese -- he looked Caucasian. Cole shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't had time to take a close look at the man before.

Ming looked at Leo suspiciously but didn't stop chanting. Leo looked at her inquiringly.

"What are you doing", he asked, gently.

"I'm trying to give him some of my strength", Ming answered.

Leo took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I'll take care of him now, Miss. Please step back a bit."

Ming hesitated but the men's gentle eyes and quietly confident voice convinced her. She let go of her uncle's hand, stepped back and took her aunt's hand instead.

The two women watched, unbelieving as Leo placed his hands over the wound and a bright white light appeared. After a few seconds there was no trace of the wound left. Leo stood up.

"He is fine now. But he will be a little faint for the next hours."

The women nodded both but neither moved or said anything. They just stared at the now-peacefully breathing man and at Leo alternately. Leo was a little confused when he turned to Cole.

"You told me they know about magic" he asked.

"They do. We just hadn't time to discuss it in detail, Leo", Cole answered.

He was convinced that Zin and Ming both knew about magic. They had behaved too calmly when he and Wu Wei had shown their magic to not know.

The answer seemed enough for Leo. "Anyway", he said, "we should bring him inside".

tbc

------------

A/N: If you read unitl here, please leave me a short review on the way out :-)


	3. Family Secrets

**A/N:** Many thanks for your reviews! Hope you like this chapter too.

**------------**

**Family secrets**

Cole and Leo were standing in a corner of the living room talking quietly. They had stepped in the background to allow the family some privacy when Zin's husband woke up. Leo had healed Cole's cut in the arm already. The women were hovering around Zin's husband who was on the couch.

Slowly Jason opened his eyes and looked at the faces of his wife and his great niece. They both smiled at him, but Zin couldn't hide a little concern in her glance. Jason took some deep breaths and tried to remember what had happened before he had passed out.

He had argued with Wu Wei about Ming and then, Wu Wei had stabbed him. He remembered the searing pain when the knife had cut his flesh. Automatically his hand reached for the place he had felt the dagger slice him. He felt only smooth skin. There was no wound. Confused he looked at his wife. She interpreted his glance and answered,

"You are fine. You were healed."

Jason just nodded. The last thing he remembered was that someone else had appeared and obviously distracted Wu Wei and then everything had went dark for him.

"Wu Wei?" he asked and tried to sit up, but his wife pressed him back, "Easy Jason. Just stay down a little longer and I answer your questions."

Jason obeyed. He felt like a train had driven against him.

"Wu Wei is gone for the moment. Mr. Turner helped us to get rid of him." She motioned with her head in the direction of Leo and Cole.

Jason turned his head and looked at the two men standing in the corner of his living room. They weren't Chinese, they were European. And the absolutely strange thing was they had a familiar ring to him.

"Ming are you ok?" he asked his niece. She still looked very shaken.

She nodded, "I'm fine great uncle Jason", she assured.

"Good", Jason was glad she was safe. Ming had always been his favourite niece. She was very similar to Zin when she had been young.

"Who is this Turner and his friend?" he queried his wife, "where do you know them from and why are they here?"

"I met Mr. Turner by accident", Zin explained, "and he brought his friend to ….", she didn't know how to tell Jason, she had never told him that there were witches in her family. Jason probably didn't believe that something like magic even existed.

"yes?" Jason demanded. His wife was behaving a little strangely.

"Mr. Turner brought him to heal you." Jason's eyes grew wide and he looked again at the men in the corner. Something in his mind wanted to come to the surface but he couldn't quit grab it, yet.

"What was their name again?" he asked again.

"I know only one of them", Zin answered, "The dark haired one, his name is Cole Turner."

"Cole…", Jason repeated, he had heard this name before. Somewhere. It had to be a long time ago. Also the other man looked so eerily familiar.

Jason touched his tummy again. It was perfectly fine. No doctor could be that good. He had gotten a ten inch blade in his tummy. It had to be….magic.

It hit Jason like a bucket of cold water. The two men had to do something with magic. He thought of Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell, the witch and his former lover. He sat up with a swift motion and jumped to his feet, startling his women by his side.

"Cole!" Jason cried out.

Cole turned around and looked at Jason questioningly. The man had said his name like he recognized him.

"Yes", he answered tentatively, throwing a glance at Leo. Leo raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Cole Turner", Jason repeated. He still couldn't believe it. Phoebe's ex-husband. He looked exactly like he had when Jason had met him the first time. That was almost 30 years ago.

"That's my name", Cole confirmed. He felt a little inconvenient about the trouble the man had with him.

Jason walked over to Cole and starred into his face, the disbelief openly visible on his face. Cole just looked back observantly. Then Jason turned to Leo and studied him equally.

"I know you too", Jason stated.

Phoebe. Jason tried to remember more about Phoebe. Phoebe had sisters and suddenly it was crystal clear, "you are the husband of Phoebe' Halliwell'ssister". Jason was proud of his capacity of remembering. He never forgot a face he had seen once.

The moment Jason had mentioned Phoebe's name Cole had grown stiff and his look had changed from a relaxed one into a tense one. "Where do you know Phoebe from?" he demanded.

Zin recognized the change in Mr. Turner and hurried to stand by the side of her husband. "She was a friend of my husband in the US. How do you know her?" she asked.

"He is her ex-husband", Jason answered instead of Cole.

Zin looked at Jason bewildered. Leo was surprised too. This guy seemed to know a lot about them and he didn't recognize him.

"And how would you know all that?" Cole demanded not to friendly.

Leo placed a soothing hand on Cole's arm. Cole was likely to go off where Phoebe was concerned. Nothing had changed in this section over the last decades.

Zin didn't escape Leo's gesture and she was thankful. This Leo seemed the much more peaceful guy. He radiated an aura of goodness and peacefulness that made Zin feel very safe. Mr. Turner in contrast was a totally different story. He was able to change from a nice and caring guy to an intimidating and scary one within split seconds.

Jason was undisturbed. He smiled and offered Cole his hand, "Jason Dean. I was Phoebe's boss when she worked for the Bay Mirror." He watched Cole process his words.

Cole's eyes searched Jason's face and then recognition flickered in his eyes. He took Jason's hand and shook it. "Jason", he said slowly, "didn't expect to find you here."

"Believe me, I'm equally surprised", Jason chuckled and offered his hand also to Leo, "My wife told me you were the one who healed me".

Jason had always thought that Cole and Leo were normal guys living with the witches. But as both looked not a day older than in the past, he was sure they weren't.

"That's right", Leo smiled back and shook Jason's hand cordially. Now he remembered Jason too.

"So who are you Leo", Jason asked intrigued, "that you make a stab wound go away like this?" He stroked his recovered tummy.

"He is kind of a guardian angel", Cole explained instead of Leo and Zin's eyes grew wide. She had heard of such creatures and now one was standing in her living room.

"And you?" Jason doubted that Cole would go through as angel. Every time he had met Cole in the past there had been something dark and dangerous around him.

"I'm not", Cole avoided the answer and counter questioned. "But I'd like to know what your lovely wife and little Ming back there is."

Jason thought for a moment about pressing Cole for further revelations but decided against it. It didn't seem like a good idea to make him angry.

"That is a really good question," Jason turned to his wife, "I guess there is something you need to tell me?" He was angry now. He had been married to Zin for almost 30 years and she had never told him.

Zin looked to the ground. "Jason, I ….", she backed away from the men and sat herself on the couch, where Ming still sat. Zin played with the wedding band on her finger. She hoped Jason could understand it. But he had taken the revelation of magic much better than she had expected. Ming was watching the whole exchange with astonishment.

"Before I met you, I was a witch", Zin disclosed with a sigh.

"Was?" Cole queried and stepped closer, this was interesting, "and what are you now?"

Jason looked at Cole but let him query his wife further. Cole probably had more experience in this matter and would go to the point much faster than he could.

"I'm human", Zin said, looking pleadingly at Jason. He answered her with a still angry and hurt glance. She had lied to him for such a long time.

"Why did you loose your powers?" Cole dug deeper.

Zin looked up, "When I decided to marry Jason", her glance flickered to him with a loving glance.

"I don't understand it", Cole commented, "How does marrying Jason influence your powers? I have never heard of something like that." He sat himself in one of the armchairs.

Leo stayed at the back. Interrogations he left to Cole, he was the lawyer after all and knew how to get information out of people fast.

"In my line only virgin women have powers. We loose them when we loose our innocence." Zin explained.

Cole thought about her answer but Jason murmured, "You gave your powers up for me?" Zin nodded looking fearful at him, she hoped he would forgive her.

Jason went over to his wife and took her in his arms, "I love you Zin", he whispered in her ear, so that only she could hear it. She hugged him tight as an answer. She had never regretted her decision.

Ming looked up as she felt Cole's burning glance on her. She tried to hold his scrutinizing stare but couldn't. She looked at the floor instead.

"So Ming obviously still has her powers", Cole announced and Jason broke the embrace, to look at Cole.

"Why do you think so?" Jason asked.

"Her father wanted her, I guess it was for her powers. Mrs. Chang, do you know what your nephew wants from her and more interestingly, why did you know that you had to hide her from him?" There were still a lot unanswered questions for Cole. Too many.

Jason laid his arm around his wife's shoulder and Zin answered Cole. "Sometimes I have a foreboding, a feeling. If I act on this feeling, I'm almost never wrong. I had a feeling for Ming and decided to invite her to my place for some time. I had a bad feeling about Wu Wei and that's why I tried to hide her from him and, " she smiled at Cole, "I had a good feeling about you, that's why invited you for a tea."

"A good feeling about me", Cole repeated, "I' don't think many people ever had that."

There was it again, Jason thought, that hint towards the darkness. "And why would they not? Who are you really?" He needed to know regardless of what the answer was.

Cole's smile vanished from his face. He starred at Jason but stayed quiet. This time Leo answered for Cole, "He is a demon. But", he raised his hands assuaging as he saw the surprised and scared expressions on their faces, "he has been working for the good side for a very long time."

Cole held their stares as they looked at him with new eyes.

Zin looked straight at Cole scrutinizing him thoroughly. A demon! She had never met one. Not even in her time as witch. All she knew about demons was what her mother had told her. It was better to avoid demons. Once you got into contact with them, you couldn't get rid of them easily. They often killed the person who conjured them.  
Mr. Turner being a demon explained the shining ball in his hand, his vanishing and his nonchalant attitude towards a fight with Wu Wei. But it didn't explain the kind man she had gotten to know yesterday. And it didn't explain why he appeared here together with an angel. She had no doubt that Mr. Wyatt was what he claimed to be. She had seen the transcendental light coming from his hands, it was also in his eyes.

Many of the things Phoebe had said to him about Cole fell into place for Jason. Why Phoebe had fought against being with Cole. It was because he was demon, but still Cole had obviously saved his life. At the moment this was enough for him to know. He would ask his wife – the ex witch – later about demons.

Ming looked at Cole with big eyes. A demon! She had heard about them from her late mother. But in the descriptions of her mother they used to be ugly and scary. Mr. Turner looked like a decent guy and he was quiet handsome. Furthermore he had been so good company last evening. Maybe there were different kinds of demons?

"You fought of Wu Wei?" Jason asked and Cole nodded, "well that's good enough for me. I'm in your debt Cole. What can I offer you quid pro quo?"

Cole wiped Jason's thank away, "Its ok Jason, you are a friend of Phoebe. I don't charge friends," he smiled relieved. He was glad that the revelation of his identity had gone so smoothly. Nobody freaked out, that was rather surprising.

"Phoebe how is she?" With all that magic stuff Jason had totally forgotten to ask about her. He had lost contact with her years ago.

Cole's expression darkened visibly as he answered quietly, "she is dead".

Ming looked at Cole again. His voice had such a sad and hopeless timbre. _Could demons be in love? She wondered. _

Apparently it was possible. Apparently Mr. Turner still mourned his ex-wife. This was probably the reason why he hadn't flirted with her yesterday. Ming had been surprised. She hardly ever met a guy who wouldn't flirt with her. She knew she was a very good looking woman.

Jason was thunderstruck, "No! But why? When? How?"

Cole didn't look like answering so Jason looked at Leo. He could see the pain on Leo's face too.

"It was an accident", was all Leo said.

Jason wanted to press on but Zin touched his hand, she had noticed the pain the mention of Phoebe caused her two guests. "We are deeply sorry for your loss, Mr. Turner, Mr. ", she looked questioningly at Leo.

"Wyatt, Leo Wyatt", Leo helped her out.

"Our genuine condolences for your loss Mr. Wyatt. I know how hard it is to loose someone you love. I lost my sister, Zin's mother, some years ago. I still miss her dearly."

Jason was shocked. Phoebe was dead. He needed time to process all this new information. "Do you mind if I excuse myself, I think I need a rest", he stood up.

Cole stood up too and Leo came over.

"You do that Jason", Leo advised, "Take it slow today ok." With a nod towards Jason and the women, Leo turned to Cole. "If you need help with this sorcerer, don't hesitate to get us Cole", Leo patted Cole on the shoulder amicable.

Leo knew that Cole preferred to solve every crisis by himself. There was this wild, reckless streak in him that could never be tamed, even not after decades of working with the sisters. Cole still thought he had to take on everything by himself.

"Sure", Cole answered unwillingly as Leo orbed out. The Changs looked amazed at the swirling white lights in which Leo disappeared.

That Moment Zin remembered that Mr. Turner had taken away Wu Wei.

"What did you do with Wu Wei, Mr. Turner?" Now that she knew he was a demon, she feared of what Cole could have done to him. Wu Wei was still her nephew regardless of what he had done.

"I dropped him in Hong Kong city. Far enough away that he won't be back soon. And if he knows what is good for him, he won't come back. Ever." Cole informed her.

Wu Wei made him sick. Attacking the own family was the worst crime in Cole's opinion. He had lacked a family for over 100 years and when Phoebe's family had finally accepted him, he was genuinely glad. He would lay down his life for each of his family members without hesitation, while Wu Wei spurned the concept of family.

"As I know my father, he won't give up", Ming said sadly and fearfully. "Please excuse me. I need to be alone for some time."

She turned to go but Cole called her back. "Ming! I want to give you something", Cole offered. She stopped at the staircase and waited for him to approach her. Jason and Zin watched them attentively.

Cole pulled a ring from his finger and put it into Ming's palm. She looked at it surprised and not understanding. Cole put is hand on top, so that his ring was between their palms and then recited a spell.

Ming felt the ring become hot for a moment and she cried out surprised. Zin wanted to rush to Ming's side but Jason held her back.It didn't hurt, Ming wondered. She looked at Mr. Turner inquiringly but somehow she trusted him, despite he was a demon. He had saved her uncle and protected her aunt after all.

"As long as we are not sure what your father is up to, be sure to have my ring with you all time", Cole advised, " if you hold it and think of me, I can feel your call and come to you. Do you understand that?"

Cole took back his hand and watched Ming slip the ring on her right thumb. It was much too big for any of her other fingers.

Ming nodded earnestly and looked at the ring in more detail. It looked like a wedding band. "Why are you giving me this", she whispered. She was touched by his concern for her.

"You remind me so much of my daughter", Cole answered with tenderness in his voice, "No girl should be afraid of her father the way you obviously are."

Ming found warmth in his glance towards her, that she hadn't noticed before. Maybe it hadn't been there before? She nodded understanding, "Thank you very much, I cherish it, Mr. Turner. And be sure I will take great care of it". With that she turned and started climbing the stairs.

Cole watched her go. He had never parted from his wedding band voluntarily since Phoebe and he had married again. But now, here he could do it so easily and it felt right. Zin's property was a weird place.

Zin came to his side and touched his arm to get his attention. "Mr. Turner, do you think Ming is still in danger?" she asked worried.

"I'm afraid so", Cole answered facing her, "from the impression I have of your nephew, he will be back for her. Would you tell me all you know about him? What powers he might have?"

"Sure", Zin nodded, "but give me a moment to attend my husband first."

"Of course", Cole answered, "you will find me at the pond." With that he shimmered out and left a very worried couple back at the house.

Jason stared at the place where Cole had vanished, amazed for a moment. "What can we do about Wu Wei? We can't call the police", Jason was unsettled, "and you have to tell me what you know about magic, demons and the like."

"Calm down Jason, you need to rest darling. We can talk about this later. While you rest I will go and talk with Mr. Turner about our options", Zin soothed him as she ushered her husband to their room.

Deep in thought Ming ascended the stairs to her room. When she was out of sight, she took the ring off and looked for the inscription. It was faint, since the ring was heavily worn but she could read it nonetheless.

"Forever yours - Phoebe".

Mr. Turner had truly handed her his wedding band. She slipped it on again. What a precious thing to give to her.

-------------------

tbc  
Next Chapter: Ming takes things in her own hands and needs the help of - Phoebe!  
Please drop me a review - I just can't get enough of them ;-)


	4. Not so far away

**Not so far away**

Cole enjoyed the dinner with the family. Jason asked lots about magic and Zin tried to answer all of them. Cole was told that Zin's power had been premonitions. Probably her forebodings were a reverberation of it. Ming had the gift to talk with spirits, but she didn't know much about it, since her father had forbidden her practicing magic after the dead of her mother. Wu Wei had told Ming that he was too afraid for her experiencing the same fate.

Cole speculated that Ming's mother had died in a magically triggered event. But the family didn't want to talk about it and he respected it. They didn't ask him about Phoebe's death either and he was grateful for that. It would have spoiled the mood for him.

Ming was exceptionally quiet. She didn't take part in the conversation much. She only answered when she was directly asked. From time to time she sent a thoughtful glance towards Cole. But every time he noticed her looking at him and smiled back friendly, she looked away.

Cole couldn't find any sense in her behaviour. She was so much different from the evening before. She had flirted and fooled around with him. She was probably confused that he was a demon and afraid and uncertain about what was going to happen next.

Cole, Jason and Zin agreed on visiting Wu Wei the next day and trying to clear out the matter. Asked for her opinion Ming just agreed without further discussion.

Zin had no idea what Wu Wei needed Ming's powers for, but she was convinced that Wu Wei wouldn't hurt his daughter. She was his own flesh. Jason had been a different story. Wu Wei had never hidden his disapproval of Jason. He had preferred their family stayed "clean" of foreign blood.

Since the day had been adventurous enough and the next promised to be equally challenging all went to bed early.

-----------------

Cole was in the guest house again and rolled from side to side. Like the night before he couldn't find any sleep. But he didn't dare to shimmer to the pond again. If he fell asleep to deep and Wu Wei attacked, the chances of the Changs against him were humble.

Since it was comfortable warm he was only in his boxers and had the light blanket pushed down to his waist. He lay awake and starred at the dark ceiling. Was it accidental that he had off all things chosen this garden to peek at? He doubted it.

His musing was interrupted by a sound coming from his door. Cole tensed on the bed but kept on his steady breathing. Whoever the intruder was, Cole wouldn't notify him that he knew he was coming.

The door opened slowly and a cloaked figure skulked into his room and closed the door behind her. The intruder moved almost without a sound towards Cole's bed. Cole closed his eyes but concentrated on his other senses. With his demonic senses he felt the figure approach him. She stopped right by his side. Since Cole's bed was on the floor, the figure had to bend down. Cole knew this from the swishing sound the clothing of the figure made.

Just before the intruder could reach him Cole shot up and caught him off guard. He grabbed the person at the cloak and pulled at it, bringing her out of equilibrium. With a swift movement he threw the intruder down to the ground and scrambled on top of him. Cole pinned the figure to the ground next to his bed with his body.

"Who are you", he growled. While with one hand he held an Athame threateningly at the intruder's throat he rummaged with the other at the cloak the get a look at the person.

"Mr. Turner, it's me, Ming", piped a frightened voice.

Cole was stunned but ripped the hood from her head nonetheless. It really was Ming. She looked at him with fearful eyes. After a moment hesitation he let her go and sat up on his bed, discarding the Athame under his pillow.

"What do you think, sneaking into my room like this", he ranted, "I could have killed you!"

The girl seemed to have no idea who he was, even if she knew he was a demon. Then again where should she know from what demons really were about? He hadn't been keen on telling them more about the handiwork of demons than was absolutely unavoidable. He didn't want them to fear him unnecessarily.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Turner, to have interrupted your sleep", Ming apologized, "but I needed to talk to you, privately, "she added as she saw his still angry face.

"What is it that can't wait till the morning?" Cole asked calmer. She was so fragile, it worked to call to his protective instincts. Besides his angry voice made her flinch every time he barked at her.

"You have to promise me you don't tell my family", Ming demanded.

"I can't promise anything like that, If I don't now what we are talking about." Cole refused, "If it has to do with your father, your great aunt has to be informed too."

"If you don't promise, I can't tell you", Ming said obviously disappointed and picked herself up from the ground.

"Wait", Cole caught her hand, "here sit down". He patted the place next to him. It was better he knew what Ming wanted so urgently to tell him, "I promise I don't say anything to your family if you don't allow it."

"I have your word?" she asked again.

"Yes, you have my word", Cole assured, It had to be something grave if she was that adamant that nobody knew.

Ming wiped a strand of her long hair from her face. Cole noticed she had his ring on her thumb. That was good. It showed that she was listening to him. And that she trusted him. Now he needed to listen to her. She had obviously trouble talking about the topic. He waited patiently for her to get herself together. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap and avoided his gaze.

Ming took a deep breath. "It's not easy for me to ask you that, Mr. Turner as we are practically strangers and my family is already in your debt for helping uncle Jason", she started, "but I need you to do me a favour." She looked at him with her big black eyes.

"If it is within my power", Cole answered, "I will be glad to help you."

"It is", Ming said but hesitated again, "are you convinced that my father wants to get me because of my powers?"

"Yes, I am. Your great aunt and I, we don't know what he wants you to do, but we are sure it's not a good thing. If it was, he could have asked your help openly. It seems like he wants to force you to do something. We just don't know what this something is at the moment."

"I agree with you", Ming nodded. "You know my father has always been very protective of me. I thought it was because he is my father but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked curious about where she was going.

"Now I think it was only because of the magic", Ming wiped a tear from her eye that had crept there silently.

She loved her father. She still did, but he had shown a side of him she hadn't known was there. And it frightened her and let her doubt everything she knew about him.

"Maybe it is both?" Cole offered. _I'm no good at this counselling thing he thought, this is Leo's job._

"Maybe", Ming agreed with him, but her voice was throaty.

Cole hoped she wouldn't burst into tears right now. A little helplessly he sat next to her without an idea to ease her pain. He didn't know what to tell her, because probably she was right with her assumptions about her father and he didn't want to lie to her.

"I need to get rid of this magic. It destroyed my fathers' soul", Ming stated with a small snivel. "It destroyed the good man I know he was. It destroyed our family."

"Magic can be alluring, but I'm sure you can handle it", Cole encouraged her and unsure what to do, he took her hand in his. Ming didn't object but looked at him with a strange expression and Cole felt like he had overstepped an invisible boundary.

"I need to protect my family. If I have no magic my father has no reason to be after me. My family will be happy again", Ming was adamant.

"You can't change who you are, Ming", Cole said helplessly. Maybe he should go and get Leo.

"I can", Ming said determinedly, "but I need your help for it." Cole looked at her blank. He couldn't follow her mental leaps.

She pulled her hand from his, hugged herself and looked at him pleadingly. "I need you to take away my innocence. Tonight." She watched his reaction timidly.

Cole inhaled sharply. "What?" he was sure he had misunderstood her, "Come again?"

"I need you to sleep with me", she whispered ashamedly, casting here eyes down and almost talking to herself she continued, "I never thought I had to beg a man to sleep with me." She gave an embarrassed giggle, her cheeks glowing in a bright red.

Cole was simply speechless. He sat on the bed absolutely motionless and stared at the girl in front of him. He swallowed the slump that had formed in his throat. He wondered what Leo would say in such a situation. Probably Leo never came in such situations.

Ming waited for Cole's reaction but he just kept staring at her. Her face fell and she turned away from him.

"You don't find me attractive", she said with a raspy voice, "I recognized it yesterday already, you didn't even try to flirt with me."

Cole let his glance slide over the back of her head, her long shining black hair falling down openly, her delicate body, her alabaster white skin, but also her now slumped down shoulders. She was attractive like hell.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Ming " Cole found his voice again, "but I thought it was uncalled for to flirt with you, when your great aunt has so generously offered me, a stranger, to stay at her house."

"And now you think it's also inappropriate to ….help me?" she queried talking into the dark. She was still showing her back to him.

"Kind of yes", Cole answered truthfully. He felt uneasy. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but neither dishonour the trust of Zin.

Ming let her coat slide slowly from her shoulders down to her waist. She was naked underneath. Her skin was fair and contrasted sharply with her pitch black hair. She turned her head to the side and looked at Cole over her left shoulder.

She was exited and nervous. She had never deliberately tried to seduce a man. She had flirted yes, but this was entirely different. Additionally he was a demon. She was anxious about what he would do to her, if he gave up his restraint.

This wasn't a game where she could shirk out at any time she wanted. Now that she had started she had to go through with it. For her father, for her family and for herself.

She allowed herself to study his body in more detail. She had only seen him fully dressed so far. Now he was in shorts only. But her imagination hadn't tricked her. He was a well built man.

His skin was much darker than hers. Dark curly hair covered his chest down to his tummy and probably further south. His body was covered with defined muscles. Not too much, just the right amount. She marvelled over his broad and powerful shoulders and biceps. She spotted some old scars and some new bruises, probably where her father had hit him. She blushed again a little bit as she noticed him watching her drooling over him. But she didn't look away, she held his gaze this time.

"Why me?" he asked, his voice more throaty then before.

Ming smiled satisfied. At least she had some effect on him.

"My father can't hurt you, I have seen that today. I couldn't bear someone suffering because of me. And you are here."

She turned around slowly to face him. Her long hair hid her naked breast from his direct view. Nonetheless they were implied by the bulge under her hair.

Cole couldn't stop is glance wandering down her neck and shoulders, over her breasts reaching her flat tummy and back up again. When his glance reached her face he asked,

"Don't you have a boyfriend you want to share…this experience with?"

He couldn't deny that his body responded to her. His heart was beating quicker and he felt a pleasant tug in his loins. Her idea of escaping her father had its pros.

Ming shook her head no. "When I was 18 I knew a nice boy. I met him secretly until my father found out about it. The boy disappeared. I don't know what happened to him."

She cast her eyes down sadly. She had thought the Lee had simply left her. But now she was afraid her father had done something to him, something evil. Just because of this damn magic.

She looked at Cole again, a traitorous wet gleam in her eyes. Her expression wrenched at Cole's heart.

Ming reached with her hand out for him and haltingly touched his right shoulder with light fingers. She felt him tense under her touch and with an intense glance he watched her touching him. His skin felt warm and soft and since he didn't stop her, her hand traced down his upper arm, admiring his muscles to his elbow, stroking the hair on his lower arm and up again. Just when she wanted to run her hand down his chest elatedly, he reached with his hand for hers and pulled it away gently.

Cole looked at the ring on her thumb. "I can't", he said apologetically, "I'm sorry. Your idea might be good in itself, but I can't be the guy to help you."

The sadness was in his voice again. Ming sympathized with him. "Is it because of her", she asked softly, understandingly, "Phoebe?"

Cole nodded as he pressed his lips on the ring on her finger gingerly. The touch of his lips on her hand sent a cosy feeling in her body.

Ming reached a decision. He wouldn't deter her from her plan. Determined she interlaced her fingers with his and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard on the ring on her finger and on Mr. Turner and called upon her power.

She hadn't been trained in doing it, but she knew it was inside her. She felt her soul reaching out into infinity.

Cole wasn't aware what Ming was doing, because he starred vacantly at his wedding ring, thinking of Phoebe and the day she had accepted it back.

Ming opened her eyes again. Suddenly she felt somehow alienated from her body. Mr. Turner was still starring at their hands, oblivious to the change she felt very clearly. Any eerie feeling crept up her spine.

She tried to pull her hand back but her body didn't follow her orders. "What?" Ming said but no words escaped her lips. Slowly she got really frightened.

Then she felt more than she heard a soft laugh in her mind.

"_Phoebe?" Ming thought_.

Yes, she had tried to conjure the ghost of Mr. Turner's wife. Maybe this Phoebe could help her to convince Mr. Turner to help her. But somehow it had worked out differently from what Ming had planned.

Ming had expected Phoebe to appear as ghostly existence being transparent and hovering around, but instead Phoebe seemed to have taken possession of her body.

"_Yes, you called me here", the voice answered in her mind. _

"_Now I know how a schizophrenic person feels," Ming thought, "Yes, I called for you, but I didn't want you to take over my body!" Ming complained. _

Phoebe wasn't listening to Ming at the moment. She was much too preoccupied with the sight before her eyes.

"Cole", Ming whispered breathlessly, a deep longing vibrating in her voice.

Cole's head shot up, looking at her inquiringly. He let go of her hand so fast like he had touched fire.

"What happened to Mr. Turner?" he asked suspiciously, his blue eyes searching her face.

Her expression had changed somehow he recognized. She wasn't that timid little girl playing with fire any more. She looked at him rather…provocative.

"Cole sounds so much better than Mr. Turner, don't you think", Ming purred sexily and left his question unanswered.

In fact it was Phoebe who was in control now. Phoebe didn't know how or why she got here, and she didn't care. She was with Cole that was all what mattered. Additionally alone and evidently about to make love.

Phoebe didn't need a second thought to go for it with all the passion and yearning she had been building up since she had to leave him behind. Ming's talking in her mind didn't bother her, she just shut it out.

Ming could only watch in embarrassment as her body slipped onto Mr. Turner's lap smoothly, straddling his waist with her legs. She entangled his neck with her arms and brought her face close to his, stealing a kiss from his lips.

Ming felt his hard body against the smooth skin of her breasts. Ming was overwhelmed and confused but she felt Phoebe's yearning too and it mingled with her own excitement and anticipation.

"Ming", Cole pleaded with a hoarse voice. His hands were running down her shoulders and back tenderly at last tightening at her waist. He tried to shove her gently from his lap fighting with himself to not let his restraint go for once and just enjoy the warmth of her. "You better go back to your room".

Cole had not expected her to hit on him like that. She had behaved so shyly just minutes before. It was easier to fend of an inexperienced girl, than a woman who just knew which buttons to push. He had to call upon all of his willpower to resist her soft inviting body.

"What If I don't", Ming whispered in Cole's ear, licking at his earlobe and rubbing her body against him shamelessly, "do you spank me then?"

Cole turned his head and tried to look into her face. She wasn't behaving like a woman who had never made love to a man before. She acted like she did know exactly how to turn him on.

Ming interpreted his gesture as invitation and captured his lips, kissing him deeply. Cole hesitated allowing her to do as she wanted. She brushed his lips slightly with her tongue and persuaded him to answer her. He kissed her back very tenderly and observantly. The kiss felt oddly familiar.

She broke their kiss and looked eyes with him, her face only millimetres from his.

Cole looked at her undecided for a moment but then a bright smile lit his features. Forcefully he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed their bodies together. He almost squeezed all breath out of her.

Then he kissed her back, this time earnestly. It was a claiming and ardent kiss, which Phoebe answered with the same fervency. Ming however got a little afraid. If he loved her the way he kissed her he would surely hurt her.

"_He will never hurt me", Phoebe soothed her. She had enjoyed her little game with Cole but now the sympathy with the poor girl, whose body she was possessing, won. "And he knows that I'm here now."_

"_How?" Ming asked back, "how can he know?"_

"_He loves me", Phoebe answered simply, "and I love him. Love transcends every plane of existence. He can feel my soul like I can feel his"._

As if he had heard them Cole whispered with a tender voice, "Phoebe". The longing in his voice gave Ming shivers.

"Yes Cole", Phoebe answered catching her breath.

To be together with him again was breathtaking and overwhelming. He still felt and touched her like she remembered still so vividly, even if she had another body.

"_You will have to leave as soon as I slept with him", Ming warned Phoebe agitated, "I loose my powers when I loose my virginity." _

At this moment Minghad no doubt whatsoever that she wouldn't leave this room as a virgin. Not anymore.

"_You don't need to explain", Phoebe soothed Ming, "I have access to your thoughts. I know everything that happened."_

"_Now that is really unpleasant, some stranger knowing everything I ever thought." Ming thought uneasily. "No offence!" she added hurriedly. _

Ming couldn't get used to the fact the Phoebe had access to every thought that crossed her mind.

"_I only look at the thoughts that are important at the moment", Phoebe assuaged her, "the thoughts I need to understand this situation. Never doubt how grateful I am that you summoned me down. I won't betray your trust, Ming."_

"_Phoebe", Ming asked haltingly, not really sure how to put it, "can you make him love me…. I mean you… or better us, less fervently?" _

_Ming struggled with the idea that she had no control about what her body did with Mr. Turner or vice versa. "I never did this before and I'm a little afraid. I didn't expect him to …become stirred up like that."_

"_Then you shouldn't have chosen Cole", Phoebe chuckled, "You decided to bed a demon."_

"_Maybe that was a mistake," Ming became even more flustered._

"_No worries," Phoebe was sorry for scaring her, "Let me handle it and relax. I have much experience with him and I will take good care of your body. Just lean back, enjoy it and leave the steering wheel to me."_

Ming would do as Phoebe suggested. She had no alternative either, since she still had no control over her body. Furthermore Phoebe sounded like a woman she could trust.

Ming stopped monitoring every move of her body and concentrated on the feelings. The feelings Phoebe kept for Cole, and the feelings Cole aroused in her body by his touch, and her own feelings of being touched in some places for the first time.

It was an enticing mixture to be experienced and innocent at the same time. To know what was to come but to not know how it felt. Ming acknowledged that it was a great gift, to be part of the love Phoebe and Cole shared.

--------------------

Cole rolled of Ming exhausted. They lay on their backs next to each other without touching, both catching their breaths and lost in their own thoughts.

Cole had loved Phoebe with the same passion they used to share. That Ming had been part of it hadn't distracted him ever so slightly. He just closed his eyes and it was Phoebe. She had touched him like she used to, had whispered the words he longed to hear and had remembered the games they played to arouse and please each other. Cole closed his eyes and let his soul reach for Phoebe. She was not here anymore. From the moment he had realized it was her, he had feared this moment.

Ming had told him that she lost her power when she lost her innocence. He had taken care of that thoroughly.

Phoebe was away again but Cole felt oddly consoled. He was assured that she still felt the same for him, even after more than 5 years of separation. She would wait for him until he finally made it up there too. That was one of the reasons he travelled the world. He was searching for a possibility to join her in the heavens. And if it meant he had to do penance for all his evil deeds and risk his life for every single innocent in the world, he would do it.

He turned to look at Ming. Her breath had evened out and she looked into space. He turned onto his side and propped his head on his hand. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned. He hadn't wanted to be pushy or rough towards Ming but his passion for Phoebe had gone off and he had lost control.

"I'm ok", she whispered back, but didn't look at him. "I just never imagined it would be like this". Ming was thoroughly shaken.

Cole reached out and touched her chin slightly. Ming finally looked at him. A single tear was running down her cheek.

"I hurt you", Cole concluded guiltily.

"No," she shook her head slightly," Mr. Turner you were very affectionate, I couldn't have asked for a better lover, but…I always hoped I would share this moment with someone I love and who loves me".

She wiped the tear away resolutely and pulled the sheet up to her shoulders. She was suddenly ashamed of lying naked next to him. It was ridiculous since his lips and hands had explored every centimetre of her skin, but she couldn't help to feel this way.

If he needed prove that Ming was back in control of her body, he had it now. Cole was gone and Mr. Turner was back.

"I better go back to my room", Ming announced and sat up, reaching for her clothes.

Cole sat up himself, trying to hide his bareness with a part of the blanket. He wasn't ashamed, but didn't want to inconvenience or confuse her further.

"You don't need to go Ming", he offered softly as he watched her slipping into her robe, "you can stay here with me". She looked a little bit forlorn and he had the urge to comfort her. "Let me take you in my arms."

Ming continued buttoning up her robe. "That's a very kind offer Mr. Turner, please don't be offended that I can't accept it."

Ming was deliberately behaving distantly towards him. Probably she would have stayed if he had slept with her alone. But he had made love to Phoebe, not with her. She had only been the accidental onlooker. Ming didn't want to be a placeholder again. It stung her pride that he didn't want to sleep with her and that she had needed another woman's help to seduce him.

She strode towards the door and opened it. In the doorframe she turned around. He sat on his bed looking after her with a thoughtful expression.

"Thank you", Ming whispered and closed the door behind her.

--------------------------

Ming strolled from the guest house towards the main building. The cicadas were singing their eternal song and some bats were on their way looking for pray. The night was starlit and a big round moon hung above the forest. It looked like it was nearly full moon. The silvery lights dunk the surroundings in a spooky illumination. It confused your senses and made the impression that the shadows were moving.

But Ming wasn't afraid instead she felt liberated. She had gotten rid of her magic and it had been a surprisingly pleasurable experience. Tomorrow she would tell her father this and their life could go on as it had before.

Suddenly a cold fear crept up her spine. From one moment to the other, something was different. She stopped in her tracks and listened closely in the dark night. The cicadas had stopped singing.

She wondered about the reason when a big hand laid itself over her nose and mouth. Ming cried out but her cry was muffled by the hand. She tried to fight the attacker but felt a sharp pain on the head and then everything went black.

---------------

tbc  
Thanks to all kind readers and reviewers - I hope some of you comment on this chapter too!Just press this little button down left ;-)


	5. Missing

**A/N:  
**Lost Witch, Wicked R, Blue Eyes6: Thanks for your nice words :-))  
I'm glad there are some people out there like me who like Charmed stories emphasizing Cole.

-------------------------------

**Missing **

Cole was awoken by the pounding on his door. He swiftly got up and into his jeans. He hurried to the door and opened it bare-chested. Jason was standing right in front.

"Ming is missing", he told Cole with a desperate voice.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked going back in the room and putting on his shirt swiftly, "Maybe she is just in the woods?"

Jason went in after him. "We have been looking for her everywhere", Jason negated.

"Then we need a witch to scry for her", Cole said putting on his shoes and aiming for the door.

"To scry?" Jason asked. He had thought he had gotten the hang on this magic stuff the night before. But it looked there was so much more to know.

"Your wife will know what I mean", Cole answered not waiting for Jason to catch up to him as he jogged towards the main house.

-------------------------

Ming awoke with a splitting headache. She sat up and swayed a little bit. It took some seconds for her to orientate herself. She was in a dark room, more a cave. There was no natural light. Either it was still night or she was somewhere underground. She was freezing. The only light was coming from some torches on the walls. She rubbed her numb hands against each other. She wore just her thin robe and her slippers. She wrapped the robe tighter around her and stood up to investigate the room and maybe get a little warmer from the movement.

She established that she had never been here before. She turned towards the door and hammered against it. She was sure her father had taken her and she wanted to talk to him. As soon as she could tell him she couldn't help him, he would let her go. What else could he do? She hammered against the door several times but when there was no response, she sat down on the couch again. She found a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and waited.

Finally the door shrieked and a person stepped into the room. She didn't recognize him at first, because he was wearing a dark robe with a hood. But when he folded back the hood she recognized her father instantly.

"Father", she said with a pleased voice and stood up. She was really glad to see him. Being alone in this silent and dark room was intimidating.

"Ming", he said indifferently, "I'm relieved you are finally with me again." He stepped towards her and hugged her. She didn't shy away but responded to his hug, found solace in the familiar tenderness of his arms. Everything was going to be alright soon.

"I was worried for you", he told her, stroking her long hair tenderly, leaning his chin against her head.

"Why" she wondered, "I'm fine," She spoke into his shoulder and leant into his embrace. How different a father's touch felt from a lover's, she noticed, now that she knew the difference.

"You were in the same house as a demon, my dear. Of course I'm worried for you", Wu Wei answered and held her at arms length to be able to look at her. "Are you all right? The demon, he didn't hurt you?"

Ming looked at him questioningly and suddenly very alert. Of course she knew that he talked about Mr. Turner. But how would her father know that he was a demon? A bad foreboding made her gut squirm. Spontaneously she decided to play the unknowing, aunt Zin always insisted you followed your instincts.

"A demon?" she breathed acting frightened, "no, he didn't hurt me."

"Didn't you know? Your great aunt's friend is one of the vilest demons there is. I just wanted to get you out of danger." Wu Wei said sincerely.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Ming asked, "If you knew this all along, there shouldn't have been all this trouble in the family."

She looked at him with big scared eyes. She was playing the role of the naïve daughter very well, despite not all of her fear was acted. Ming was a having misgivings how her father knew about Mr. Turner's identity.

"I couldn't do that easily in front of him, now could I", Wu Wei avoided her question, but continued to defend his actions.

"The demon made a point to be with your aunt all the time. He lured her into trusting him, into letting him into the house. That's what demons do. That's how they mislead their targets. Besides, your aunt always had a soft spot for foreigners." Wu Wei led Ming to the couch and they sat down together.

"I understand", Ming said submissively. "I'm sorry for misjudging you, father. You know how inexperienced I am with magic. Can you forgive me?" Wu Wei nodded contentedly. It looked like he had her convinced.

"But you frightened me, father. Why did you attack Uncle Jason?" She just couldn't let go of this one, even if she knew it probably wasn't smart to touch this topic.

"Your uncle is under the influence of the demon. Probably he jinxed your aunt too," Wu Wei insisted.

"This demon is very powerful and has probably manipulated their minds. I saw no other chance to get you out of there, when your uncle refused to let you go. Unfortunately the demon was on the watch and fought me off." Ming could detect a hint of suppressed anger and wounded pride in her father otherwise calm voice.

"Uncle Jason could have died", Ming responded reproachfully.

"He is not dead?" Wu Wei asked and couldn't hide is surprise completely.

When Ming threw a dismayed look at him for his comment, he added hurriedly, "I'm glad. I didn't want to kill him, it was an accident. I just wanted to make him understand that I meant business and then it got out of control."

"I never believed you wanted to kill him", Ming said, completely little girl.

She felt a great relieve that her father was not as bad as she had thought. A foolish voice in her had suggested that maybe it was just a big and unfortunate misunderstanding.

She wanted to trust her father again, but another voice in her mind told her to be on her guard. He was talking nicely to her and he was kind but something was wrong about him. There was a flicker in his glance from time to time that let her shudder. She couldn't remember having seen it ever before. Somehow she felt she was better of if he thought that she believed him.

"Great aunt Zin told me you need my power for something. Is that right?" Ming asked changing the subject.

She didn't want to make up a story about how her uncle had survived. She wasn't good at lying to her father and hoped he would jump at the distraction.

"Your aunt always was a smart woman. Same like your mother." Wu Wei said.

Ming pulled back at looked at him. He hadn't mentioned her mother since she had died. "What do you want me to do, father? Why didn't you just ask me? You know if would have helped you if I could. Or is it something evil?" She asked fearfully.

"My little butterfly", Wu Wei stroked Ming's cheek with the back of his hand. "I'd never force you to do something evil", he said sounding honest. "But it is true. I need your power to help me with a ritual tonight. It is restricted, that's why I couldn't tell your aunt or you beforehand."

"And it is not evil?" Ming asked again. He hadn't answered her question and once more evaded it.

"No, nothing evil comes from the ritual and you don't have to do anything. You just need to be there", Wu Wei promised. Her father seemed genuine.

It was definitely not the right moment to tell her father that she hadn't her powers anymore. She would just go through with the ritual hoping he didn't recognize it. Ming lent back against the couch. All this panic and excitement because of a secret ritual that wasn't evil. It would almost be funny, if Uncle Jason hadn't nearly died because of it.

"Why do you imprison me?" Ming asked, "Now that you told me about the ritual, I won't run away."

"I'm not imprisoning you Ming. I need to hide you from the demon. He has means to find you magically, if you go out of here. Therefore I ask you to stay here for a little while longer and not try to sneak out. We go home as soon as the ritual is completed," he promised his daughter.

The demon was the one thing that stood between him and the fulfilment of his dreams.

Suddenly conscious of the ring Mr. Turner had given her, Ming tried to hide it from her father's sight. Better not to enrage her father when the ring was probably useless anyway. She had no magical power anymore, she had freed herself of it.

Wu Wei spotted the gesture and grabbed her hand. He looked at the ring clueless. "What is that?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's just a present", Ming tried to give her voice an easy tone, and failed miserably. She struggled to find an excuse but none came to her mind, since it went totally blank. A sudden rush of fear squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"Who gave it to you?" Wu Wei queried, starring hard at her, demanding an answer, "Speak!" His good mood was gone.

Ming was driven into a corner. "Mr. Turner", she whispered hardly audible.

Wu Wei let go of her hand and grabbed her shoulders hard and shook her heftily. She squeaked startled.

"What did you do that he gave it to you", Wu Wei demanded is anger flaring up. "Did you sleep with him? Did you defile our family honour?" He was trembling with rage now and yelled at her, "Did you give him your virginity?"

Ming was about to admit it to his face, so that he just let her go and all the madness was over. But there she saw it again. This flicker in his eyes, which made her cringe.

"No", she said looking straight into her father's eyes and trying an offended voice, "I would never sleep with a stranger. Someone not Chinese even. I'm an honourable woman," She defended herself, raising her voice in indignation.

Her father wasn't convinced. "Why were you alone in the garden?" He interrogated sharply.

"I couldn't sleep. The night was sticky and the moon was so bright. I wanted to take a walk to cool down and think. So much happened today."

It wasn't a straight lie. She was walking around at night often – her father knew this. She looked at him unwaveringly, pleading to whatever higher power that he bought her lie. She was afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

Wu Wei seemed finally convinced and let go of her. "You are better still a virgin", he told her sternly. He stood up and went for the door. "I come for you when the time is right". He closed the door behind him with a thud and she heard him locking it up again.

She sighed relieved. Alone in the dusky cave again she lost the battle for composure and hugged her knees with her arms, trembling on her whole body.

What would happen to her when her father discovered that she had lost her powers along with her virginity? She didn't want to be alone with him then.

She hoped Mr. Turner would find her before that happened. She clasped Mr. Turner's ring with her hands and concentrated on thinking of him.

---------------------

"What do you mean you don't know anyone who can scry?" Cole was irritated. "That is a basic witch power. Never knew a witch who couldn't do it." He was stalking up and down the living room of the main house agitatedly.

"Mr. Turner, it seems that our powers are working differently from the witches in the west", Zin said patiently, watching him attentively.

Zin was sitting composedly at the coffee table, but threw a concerned look at her husband, which he returned. Mr. Turner was obviously turning into his dark mood again, the one she was not entirely comfortable with.

She was worried for her great niece too, but didn't assume Wu Wei could hurt her like he had hurt Jason. She was his daughter after all.

"We have to find Ming", Cole huffed, throwing his arms in the air.

He was chiefly upset because he blamed himself for her disappearance. He shouldn't have let her go alone from his room in the middle of the night. What had he been thinking?

Unfortunately he knew pretty well what had distracted him. He had been thinking of Phoebe, solely of Phoebe. Meeting Phoebe had thoroughly cut him to the quick.

"Can't you reach her with your ring?" Jason asked into his brooding silence, he felt totally helpless in this situation, "Wasn't that the reason you gave it to her?"

"With the ring she can call me", Cole grumbled, "Not the other way round".

"_And now she can't even do that because I was the fool who took her magic away" he chastised himself silently._

Of course he wouldn't tell this to her family.If something happened to Ming, he would never forgive himself. This was another prominent entry on his list of bad choices.

Where had been his brains this night? He had endangered Ming. If her father was only half as vile as he thought, Wu Wei wouldn't take it easy that Ming had forsaken her powers. Not when she was alone and defenceless against his wrath.

Cole stopped pacing and brushed his hand through his hair. He needed a witch. Fast. He would have to get someone of his family.

"I go and get help", Cole informed Jason and Zin and expected no protest, "You need to find an item that is dear to Ming. Have it ready when I get back," he ordered shortly and shimmered out. Cole wasn't in the mood for politeness anymore.

Jason starred at the place Cole had vanished and then slowly at his wife.

-----------------------------------------

Zin and Jason were sitting at the coffee table waiting. They stood up when three people appeared in their living room out of thin air. Jason flinched visibly. His rational mind couldn't get used to these absolutely inexplicable appearances. One came the same way Mr. Wyatt had come in a swirl of blue orbs, the second stranger – a woman – held onto Cole.

"Do you have the item ready?" Cole asked stepping forward focused on the task at hand. The woman let go of his arm and looked at the surroundings.

"Of course Mr. Turner", Zin answered her usual calm and polite self, "but maybe you introduce your friends to us first?" Some rules of hospitality she couldn't forsake. Not even in a grave situation like this.

"My nephew Wyatt – he is the son of Leo, and my daughter Grace", Cole said curtly pointing at his family members.

Zin greeted both and Jason shook their hands. Wyatt reassembled his father, but was more bulky and wore his brunet hair longer. Grace couldn't deny being Cole's daughter either. She was tall, slender and had his brilliant blue eyes.

Jason looked for a trace of Phoebe in Grace but couldn't find any. From Cole's reaction to Phoebe's mention before he had assumed that they had gotten together at last. But Grace didn't look like Phoebe's daughter. He would ask Grace later, maybe she was more approachable than her father. Now they had more pressing matters to attend.

"We need a map of the nearer environment and the item", Cole urged Zin.

Zin reached into her pocket and gave a navel piercing to him. Cole looked at it incredulously. "You are kidding me."

"Ming loves this piercing very much", Zin smiled, "she had it made despite the ban of her father. I think it's the perfect thing to .. scry for her, is that the right word?"

"Yes it is," Grace smiled at the old woman. "I'm sure it will work", she stepped forward and fished it from Zin's hand.

"I have the map", Jason announced. He put an atlas on the coffee table. Grace assembled the piercing on a string and started to oscillate it over the map.

Jason and Zin watched her in amazement, while Cole kept pacing the room. Wyatt stood next to Grace watching the pendulum vigilant.

"It is not working", Cole growled after some minutes.

Grace threw him a venomous look, "Dad, please, I have to concentrate."

He looked back at her unimpressed, "Maybe you need a larger map? Maybe he has demonic help and brought her out of country or to the underworld?" he suggested, stopping in front of the map, eying it, like it was the maps fault that the pendulum didn't settle someplace.

"Cole, please, let her do her work, she knows what she is doing", Wyatt took Grace's side and she sent her cousin a thankful look.

He father was unbearable at the moment. She continued scrying but threw him a hidden glance. Why was he so agitated about this girl? He had rescued many innocents and he had never been this stirred.

After some more minutes Grace stood up. "I can't find her. Wyatt maybe if you try it?" She gave the pendulum to him. Wyatt took it and scried again. This time over a map of the whole planet. They couldn't even identify the country.

"Damn", Cole cursed. He had started pacing the living room again. He needed to vent of his frustration.

Wyatt turned to Cole a grave expression on his face. "We can't locate her. They must know that we will try to find her magically and shield themselves from us."

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go", Cole said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Zin asked not understanding his comment.

Cole looked at Zin with hard eyes. "If I had killed that bastard when I had the chance, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Zin gasped. Mr. Turner talked about killing like other people talked about washing their cars. She threw a shocked glance at her husband, who looked equally appalled.

"Dad!" Grace called him to order indignantly, "you know killing is not an option. We vanquish only in self defence and only demons. Never humans."

She threw an apologetically glance at their frozen hosts and hoped they still believed that they were to good guys.

"I'm sick of these rules", Cole shouted at no one in particular, hitting the wall with his fist.

Zin flinched at his outburst. Jason hurried over to her and took her protectively in his arms. He looked at Wyatt who himself looked at Cole worried and Grace who looked slightly confused by her father's behaviour.

Grace hurriedly went to Cole's side and grabbed his arm, squeezing it. "Dad, you are frightening our hosts", she said looking him straight in the eyes.

She was not nearly as successful in calming him down as her mother had been. Ever so slowly but unmistakable his behaviour showed that her appeasing influence was missing.

Gently but firmly he freed himself from her grip. "I will go down and see if I can find out something."

Cole had to do something. The guilt of his deed was making him furious with himself. He had made Ming even more vulnerable to her father. He had presented her to him on the proverbial golden platter.

Grace didn't agree with him, but who was she to stop her father. She knew her attempts would be to no avail, once he had set his mind to it. "Be careful", she pleaded retorting to the little girl routine. It almost always worked with him.

"Always", Cole answered softly and kissed her temple, then turned to Wyatt.

"Protect them while I'm away. I'm not sure that Wu Wei won't attack again out of revenge." Without waiting for Wyatt's confirmation Cole shimmered out.

"Where is he going?" Jason asked cautiously. He couldn't deny that he was glad that the angered man had left his premises.

"The underworld", Wyatt answered annoyed. His uncle had one of his very bad days today.

"The underworld?" Zin asked, "What is it?" She was relieved that Mr. Turner had left. She had become afraid of him.

"Its were demons live", Grace told them, "It is hell."

Zin and Jason looked back at her with disbelieve and awe on their faces.

-----------------------------

tbc  
You liked this chapter? Then let me know!


	6. Dark Night

**Dark night**

The door to her prison opened again and her father stepped in. Ming looked up and was scared out of her wits. She jumped from the couch and backed away into the far away corner of the room. Her father wasn't alone this time.

A big dark blue creature followed him. It was at least 3 heads taller than her father and had pitch black eyes without any pupils. Two horns stood out from his forehead and two very long curved teeth stick out at both sides of his mouth. Its very muscular naked upper body was marked with ornamental black markings. A thick mane of unruly black hair, much like a horse's mane - run from his head down his spine. The creature sneered in her direction, revealing more sharp teeth.

"Ming, it is time", her father announced approaching her. The creature stayed at the door leering at her. Ming pressed herself against the cold stone wall, shaking.

"You don't have to be afraid", Wu Wei told her soothingly, "He is just here in case the demon shows up."

"B..b. But this is a demon!" Ming chocked out. This creature looked like she would have imagined a demon. Much more than Mr. Turner did. She wouldn't go near it out of free will.

Her father grabbed her arm forcefully. "We don't have time for your convenience Ming." He said strictly and pulled her with him.

When they reached the demon Wu Wei pushed Ming into the demon. She wanted to get away, but a very big strong hand with sharp claws held her waist like steel. The demon smelled from brimstone and gall and Ming had to choke.

"You take her to the ceremonial room, but don't hurt or touch her! I'll be with you in a moment." Wu Wei instructed his lackey.

The demon bowed his head and lifted Ming from her feet like she had no weight at all. He clamped her under one arm and marched off. Ming struggled and tried to kick him but the demon just laughed with a deep unpleasant voice at her attempts.

"You are a fractious little witch. I will enjoy breaking you".

Ming stopped struggling immediately. What did the demon mean by that? Her father had promised that she could go after the ritual. She started to doubt her father's words. Was everything a lie he had told her?

They reached another chamber and the demon sat her down on a stone thing reminding Ming of an altar. She wanted to jump off it immediately but the demon held her shoulder with his claw, shaking his head.

Ming reverted to wait for her father. She couldn't do anything against this thing. She didn't need to wait long. Her father came back in a dark red robe with hood, hold up by a belt. As he walked nearer to her, she meant to see a little sadness and pity in his eyes. But she wasn't sure of it.

"So what do you need me to do?" she asked. She sooner this sinister ritual was over the better.

"Ming, just relax. The less you fight it, the less it will hurt", Wu Wei told her as he nodded to the demon.

"Hurt me?" Ming asked perplexed.

He hadn't said anything about hurting before. "What are you going to do to me father? You are scaring me", Ming piped at her father. "I promise I don't run away again," she tried to appease him for whatever he thought he had to punish her for.

Obeying the sign of his master the demon pressed her backside down on the altar, holding each of her shoulders with one of his claws. Her legs where still dangling freely. Ming struggled to sit up again but it was to no avail. She looked up and had to look direct into the demon's soulless eyes and his spiteful grin. It made her shiver. Quickly she averted her eyes and glanced at her father. He stood next to her at the altar now and looked down at her. Slowly he stroked her cheek like he had done in the afternoon.

"My little butterfly", he whispered with sadness in his voice, "you won't run away again. And until recently you have been a good daughter." It sounded like he was saying goodbye.

"Father, what is going on? I did agree to help you – you don't need to force me," she pleaded, trying to wriggle out of the demons grip again, but it was futile.

It just made his claws cut into her skin and draw blood. Ming accepted that is was pointless to fight the creature. The voice of her father drew her attention back to him.

"I guess I owe to tell you", he said, "Since you are the key to it. I will achieve one of the oldest dreams of mankind today. I will become immortal and you will help me with it."

"But that's not possible", Ming whispered, "I'm nothing special. I'm not powerful." Her father made a crazy impression on her, his eyes glowing with an unholy light.

"My little Ming, you are very special. There are many things between heaven and earth you don't know anything about", her father told her almost tenderly.

"I found a prophecy some years ago that said that the 23rd daughter of the House of Huo would be the one to bring immortality to her lover. You my dear are this 23rd daughter, the 23 generation after the great witch Ana. But you can give immortality only once, to the man who deflowers you. And as much I despise to do this, I have to in order to gain immortality." He sounded as if he was sorry for it.

Ming couldn't catch a clear thought. Her father wanted to rape her! She started crying for help and fought against the demon and her father with tooth and nail. She managed to hit her father with her legs several times.

But Wu Wei was untouched by her resistance and positioned himself between her spread legs, reached for her waist and pulled her body closer to him. He started unbuttoning the fastener of her robe.

"Stop struggling", he commanded angrily, "If you don't fight me, you won't suffer unnecessarily." He hadn't counted on so much resistance from her. She had always been a submissive child.

"How can you do that", she spat at him, "I'm your daughter!"

She didn't give up her struggle and he slapped her hard in the face. Ming stopped struggling and licked unbelievingly over her split lip. Her father had never raised the hand against her before.

"Ming this is just an unhappy coincidence. I didn't know this when I married your mother. I only discovered it some years ago. Unfortunately she saw through my game and I had to get rid of her." Wu Wei confessed as he pulled at her sleeves.

Ming froze. She tried to process what her father just told her. It sounded like he had killed her mother. Her father had killed her mother. Her father had killed her mother! This one sentence kept repeating in her head, immobilizing her totally. It was like her mind had shut down, unwilling to process the information.

"That's better," Wu Wei praised uncovering her body, "Don't fight me and I make it as fast and painless as possible". Ming was naked under the robe except for her slip.

The eyes of the demon slid over Ming's exposed body. Anticipatory he licked his bulging lips. The sorcerer had promised him the witch after he was done with her. As a demon he wasn't interested in immortality. He had it already.

But a witch for a little fun and torturing and then a soul – it was a good bargain. His job had been to get her and now restrain her and fight off any intruders. Watching the sorcerer rape the witch would only add to his arousal. He would have the witch soon afterwards.

Wu Wei took his Athame from the belt and cut off Ming's slip. He didn't bother pulling it off. Ming was lying very still. The revelation about the death of her mother had sent her into a shock. Her breath was coming in fits and starts.

Wu Wei looked at his watch. It was almost time. Midnight of the day of the first spring full moon. It was the spring celebration of the new born power of nature. He needed this magical night to empower Ming's magic and guarantee that immortality was passed onto him.

He reached into his trousers and started stroking himself. He wasn't aroused enough yet. Ming was his daughter. He didn't get hot looking at her naked and displayed body, unlike the salivating demon opposite from him. Wu Wei had to assist his manhood a little. The demon watched him doing it and sneered. It looked like the sorcerer had problems with his stamina.

Ming broke out of her torpidity with a jump when someone touched her pubic bone. It was Wu Wei. Her father touching her at this part of her body was abhorrent. She looked fearsome up at him. With closed eyes he was chanting some strange words she didn't understand. Her glance trailed towards his hand, and she discovered that he had slipped off his trousers. She could see his erected penis in his hand.

"No, please don't, father, don't", she repeated again like a mantra.

But her father had no ear for her pleas, he reached for her and was about to enter her body, when Ming finally cried out desperately, "I'm no virgin anymore!"

Wu Wei stopped dead in his movement. "You are lying", he hissed, "But it won't help you."

"I slept with the demon", Ming disclosed quickly, rattling out the words, "I wanted to get rid of the magic. I thought you would love me again, if I had no powers. Everything would be like before."

She had been quite naïve she realized. She held her breath afraid of how her father was going to react. But then a thought hit her. The demon. Mr. Turner. Ming had been too distracted to think of him before. He was the only one who could help her now.

Ming clasped the ring on her thumb with her fingers and thought of him with all her might and fear. She knew there was almost no possibility that it worked. But it was her only chance. Her great aunt still had forebodings. Maybe there was a reverberation of her powers too.

Wu Wei looked daggers at her and the demon grunted disgusted. The witch had no dignity, pleading with the sorcerer like that. Wu Wei eyed his daughter in utter disbelief and howled hopping mad. "You stupid good-for-nothing girl!"

Shaking from anger he reached for his Athame. Ming was going to pay for that she had scattered his life's dream.

-------------------------------------------

Cole was lurking around the underworld for hours now. It had been to no avail. There was no hint about anything to do with a Chinese girl and a sorcerer.

Suddenly a wave of desperation and fear hit him. It could only be Ming. Finally she was calling to him. He shimmered out of the underworld immediately. He had to be above ground to be able to locate her.

Without a warning Cole appeared in the living room again. In case Ming was hurt, he had to get Wyatt. Jason jumped up startled while Grace and Wyatt raised a concerned glance at Cole. Zin was hiding her face in her hands but looked up when her husband gasped. Grace was about to say something but Cole didn't give her a chance.

"Ming is calling me", he barked, "Follow me".

And he was gone again. Without hesitation Wyatt grabbed Grace and orbed after Cole's shimmer. There was an urgency in Mr. Turner voice that made Zin feel very bad. She clasped her cold fingers together and prayed to the gods for the millionth time to bring back her niece safe and sound.

------------------------------------------------

Wyatt orbed in next to Cole. They needed only a second to understand what was going on in the dark cave. Grace gasped disgusted. A girl was forced to an altar by a big ugly demon. She was totally naked and cried. Between her spread legs stood a man, his trousers at his ankles. The Athame in his fist pointed at her chest and he was screaming at her.

The demon sensed their arrival immediately. His head shot up and he let go of the girl's shoulders and threw a fireball in their direction. Wu Wei hurried around startled.

"You", he cried in outrage. He recognized Cole. The other two didn't interest him. He pulled on his trousers hastily.

Ming turned her head to the side to see what had chased away the demon. She was endlessly relieved to see Mr. Turner. He was here. He had heard her call.

Wyatt's shield unfolded around the family and the fireball bounced of it harmlessly. Cole hurled an energy ball of his own towards the demon. But despite his big and clumsy appearance the demon was really fast, he sidestepped the energy ball easily and sneered, baring his teeth.

"I take the demon", Wyatt informed and with a flick of his wrist slammed the demon into a nearby wall.

Cole had already conjured a further energy ball. This one he aimed at Wu Wei. Wu Wei dodged the attack and jumped backwards, his Athame raised threateningly. Cole was about to charge at him but Grace interjected.

"Dad, get the girl, she looks really frightened and doesn't know us. I take him." Without waiting for his approval she attacked Wu Wei.

Grace had been taught martial arts since the cradle. Cole and Phoebe had both shown to it. Cole hesitated a moment. He wasn't comfortable with Grace fighting ever. She would always be is little girl. But he knew she could take care of herself, and another girl needed him more right now.

He was next to Ming with a few big strides. She starred at him but didn't say a word or move a muscle.

"You are save", he told Ming softly while he scanned her body for any severe wounds. There were only some scratches on her shoulders. "Can you sit up?" he asked and cautiously covered her body with her robe, since she made no move to do so herself.

She nodded and Cole helped her into a sitting position. Ming started buttoning up her robe slowly. All the while Cole didn't leave neither Wyatt nor Grace from his field of vision. The demon had burst into flames shortly before but Wu Wei was still dwarfing Grace's attempt to disarm him.

In this moment Grace stopped fighting and starred at him concentrated. Wu Wei saw his chance coming and quickly raised his Athame to throw it at her. But he didn't get this far.

Grace didn't like the use of her power of mind manipulation much, but she was tired of this man. With the power of her mind she forced him to let go of his Athame. It fell to the ground with a metallic sound.

Wu Wei looked at her slightly dazed and bewildered. Grace kept him under tight control. He couldn't move a single muscle. He stood at his place like a statue, only his eyes were moving. Full of hate he fixed his glance on the people at the altar.

"Does she need healing?" Wyatt stepped next to Cole. "I'm Wyatt". He smiled openly at the girl. She was cute, even in her battered state.

"She has some minor scratches at her shoulders", Cole informed him.

Ming watched the young man next to Cole. He held his hands over her shoulders and a bright golden light appeared. It was the same Mr. Wyatt had done to her great uncle. Her shoulders stopped throbbing immediately. She sent him a thankful glance and a small smile. He was probably an angel too. In fact she didn't care what he was. As long as Mr. Turner was here, she wouldn't be afraid of any creature.

"What do we do with him now?" Grace asked her family, motioning at Wu Wei.

Simultaneously she took a first closer look at their innocent. The girl was younger than her, probably in her early twenties. She looked run down and shivered in her thin robe. Surprisingly one of her hands clutched at Cole's arm tightly.

"Hi, I'm Grace", she introduced herself and Ming handed her a clammy hand.

But not the one with which held on to Cole. Cole himself was standing very close to Ming like trying to make her feel save. Grace couldn't remember any time her father had taken such a personal interest in a charge. It was odd to see him familiar with another woman than her mother.

"I say vanquish him", Cole broke her musing. "He caused enough damage. Furthermore I already warned him twice not to go near them again. He just doesn't listen. He won't listen this time either".

That statement got him a reprimanding glare from his daughter, a reproachful one from Wyatt and a disbelieving one from Ming, but she didn't let go of his arm.

"No. That is not an option". Grace looked at Wyatt for help. Her father really took this case much too personally.

"We could strip his powers", Wyatt suggested, "and then use some more of the memory dust. He won't remember who he was."

"Sounds good to me", Grace said contentedly, "I'll do the power stripping potion with Aunt Piper. Wyatt can you orb me home?"

"And what do we do with him in the meantime, Grace?" Cole asked unnerved, "any suggestions?" From time to time Cole was under the impression that Grace had somehow inherited more from Prue's personality than from Phoebe's.

"One of you has to watch him", she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll do it", Wyatt hurried to throw in. He didn't want to come between a full blown fight between Grace and Cole. They were both equally hot-blooded and stubborn.

Wyatt orbed Grace home to prepare the potion. In the meantime Cole had to watch Wu Wei, an energy ball ready in his hand. He wouldn't hesitate a second to vanquish the man, if he gave him any reason.

When Grace left the room, Wu Wei could move again, but Cole ordered him against it. Wu Wei stayed at his place but starred at Cole and Ming hostile.

"You sleazy slut", Wu Wei spat at her, "Shagging up with a demon. You are a disgrace to our family."

Ming just looked away. She couldn't think of him as her father anymore, his words did hurt her tough. She had slept with a man she didn't love out of necessity, but did this make her a slut?

"You better bite your tongue", Cole warned bouncing the energy ball in his hand threateningly and shooting him a dark look, "Or I have to tell my daughter that you tried to attack us. Understood?"

Wu Wei was smart enough to not try Cole's patience. They remained silent until Wyatt orbed in some minutes later. He grabbed an unresisting Wu Wei and looked at Cole.

"Let's take you home", Cole said to Ming and shimmered out with her, Wyatt on his heels.

tbc  
I hope to get some reviews on this one, cause it was really hard to write the scene between Ming and her father


	7. Protective Spirit

**Protective spirit**

They arrived in the living room of the main house, but in spite of the hour of night, Jason and Zin were still up waiting. Both jumped to their feet when Cole and Wyatt appeared. Zin was beside herself with joy and relief, when she spotted Ming on Mr. Turner's arm.

She hurried to Mr. Turner's side and pulled Ming into a tight embrace. She noticed how shaken her great niece looked and also her dishevelled condition, but didn't ask any questions. Ming was safe and alive. That was the most important thing.

It surely wasn't the right moment to talk about what had happened. Ming looked like she needed a rest. Zin threw also a disgusted glance at her nephew.

"What is he doing her?" she addressed Mr. Turner. He was the head of the other family in her opinion. Jason came over and hugged Ming too.

"We are going to bind his powers, but until the potion is ready, we have to watch him", Cole explained. "Wyatt will see to it. Don't be afraid he can handle it." He assuaged when Zin grimaced in fear.

Jason fetched something from the other room. He gave some ropes to Wyatt. "You better tie him up. Just to be on the save side."

Wyatt nodded and bound Wu Wei's arms behind his back. Wu Wei wasn't saying a single word, nor did he fight Wyatt in any way. He just glowered at his family members.

"I don't want him in the house", Zin said, "please move him to the guest house, will you Mr. Turner?" She asked Cole.

Cole nodded, "Of course. I show you where it is Wyatt", he told his nephew and wanted to step away when Ming pulled on his arm and stopped him.

"You come back?" she asked him with puppy eyes.

"Sure, I don't leave as long as he is here", Cole promised sincerely and squeezed her hand reassuring. Then he left the room with Wyatt and Wu Wei.

Wu Wei had been tied up and Wyatt watched him in the guest house. They had to wait for Grace to prepare the potion. So the Changs all went to sleep to wait until Grace came back.

Cole was guarding Ming's sleep. He sat in the far corner of her room on a chair, his head leant against the wall. He watched her still form breathing deep and steadily on her bed. Her fingers wrapped around her thumb, where she still wore his ring. Zin had made her a sedative tea, so that she could find some rest.

Ming looked totally innocent but nonetheless very attractive while sleeping. Cole felt drawn to her side. But he resisted the impulse to go over to her and sweep this little strand out of her face. There was no point in doing so. She was too precious, too fragile to just use her to fight his own loneliness. He wasn't the type to impose him upon her.

Ming refused to be alone as long as her father was still around. Cole found her attitude rather reasonable. She insisted on him watching her, contrary on what her family thought. They didn't like the thought that the demon was in Ming's sleeping room. Even if it was him who had rescued her. Cole grinned to himself. If only they knew that Ming had been at his bedroom before. He got enwrapped in thoughts of their magical night together.

It was early morning just at dawn when Cole almost fell asleep. He had been on his feet since they had discovered that Ming had been abducted. But he was wide-awake the moment the door to Ming's room opened silently. He doubted that any of the family would sneak in at this hour.

He recognized the figure, it was Wu Wei. How had he escaped Wyatt? Cole hoped his nephew was ok. Wu Wei seemed to have more things up his sleeve than Cole had granted him. Cole didn't call out to Wu Wei though. He watched him watchfully, not making any noise, as Wu Wei neared his daughter cautiously. When Wu Wei was only a few metres away he pulled out a knife from his trousers. Cole wasn't surprised he had expected something like that. He had judged Wu Wei to be the rather vindictive type of man.

Seeing the knife, Cole speculated Wu Wei had the power of conjuring. How else could he come up with these knives ever so easily? He decided he wasn't taking any prisoners this time. It had been Wu Wei's decision to come up to his daughter's room, he would have to take the consequences for that. Cole wanted to be sure of the intention of the man, but got ready to throw an energy ball anyway.

Wu Wei's eyes were trained to Ming's sleeping form and he didn't notice Cole back at the corner. Probably he didn't expect Cole to be in Ming's room. Good that Cole hadn't listened to Zin, when she had tried to keep him out of Ming's bedroom.

The Moment Wu Wei lifted the blade ready to strike above Ming's body, Cole let the energy ball form in his palm. And just a second before Wu Wei's hand jerked down to stab his daughter, Cole threw it. The energy ball hit Wu Wei straight in the back before he could finish his strike. Screaming Wu Wei was thrown forward against the wall and slumped down on the floor. He looked like a puppet whose strings were cut. His eyes starring into the void, dead.

Ming awoke with a start looking around her frightened. She sat up and her first glance flickered to the place where she knew Cole was. She relaxed a little as she found him there, smiling reassuringly at her. Feeling her need for him to be closer, he stood up and came towards her.

"What happened?" she asked him sleepily, "I thought I heard a scream."

Cole pondered the option of not telling her for a moment. But it wouldn't make any sense. She needed to know anyway.

"You did", Cole said and motioned with his head in the direction of Wu Wei's body.

Ming shrieked a little at seeing her father in a heap on the floor. Motionless. Quickly she turned her head away again and clasped her hand over her mouth. With big shocked eyes she looked at Mr. Turner.

"He tried to kill you. Again". Cole sat down next to her on the bed watching her reaction to this.

Ming shook her head slightly. "I can't believe it. He was such a good father. Once…" Her voice trailed of. She dared to look in Wu Wei's direction again. "Is he …. dead?"

"Yes", Cole confirmed not an ounce of regret in his voice. "I'm sorry for you that it turned out this way." He wasn't sorry that he had killed the man, but he felt bad that Ming had to witness it.

"Don't be", Ming turned her glance towards Cole, her voice trembling a little but gaining strength and determination, "I'm not."

Ming put her head in her hands, feeling nothing but a great exhaustion. She was too shocked to feel any sorrow, fury, loss or pain at the moment. She just didn't want to be alone and think about what had happened in just 2 days.

Lifting her glance a bit she looked at Cole shyly, "Do you remember what you offered me last night? I could use it now."

Cole looked at her quizzically an eyebrow raised and Ming went on, "to take me in your arms?"

"Sure", a kind smile softened his features when Cole opened his arms for her.

Ming fled into his embrace, holding onto him tightly hiding her face in the crock of his neck. He felt something moistening the collar of his shirt. Protectively he encircled her and stroked her small back soothingly.

Over her shoulder he returned the glance of Wu Wei's broken eyes. He should get rid of the corpse. It wasn't good for Ming if he left the corpse of her father laying around in her bedroom.

In this moment the door burst open. Jason was standing in the doorframe, Zin on his heels. "We heard a scream", he said looking uneasy at the scene before him. Ming clinging closely to Cole and Wu Wei laying on the floor. Obviously dead.

"What happened?" Jason asked stepping into the room, his wife following him.

Cole was with his back to Jason but answered shortly. "He tried to kill her. I was faster."

"My God", Zin breathed touching laying her hand on her heart, "are you ok Ming?" She felt inconvenient standing in the middle of Ming's bedroom while Ming made no impression of getting ready to let go off Mr. Turner in the near future.

Ming simply turned her head a bit so that she could see her great aunt. "I'm fine aunt Zin, my Gong Bao is here." She smiled valiantly.

"Gong Bao?" Zin repeated astonished.

"What is that?" Cole asked and tried to look at Ming, but she didn't lift her head from his shoulder. His questioning glance swept towards Zin.

"It is a protective spirit", Zin said still looking flabbergasted at Ming, "every family has one. But it is just a superstition. I never heard from someone who met a Gong Bao ever."

"And you think that's me?" Cole was amused about the idea.

"Yes, you are", Ming insisted firmly. "You are my Gong Bao. If you weren't before, you are now. I will tell my kids about you and they will tell their kids and so on."

Ming didn't want to leave Mr. Turner's embrace, but she finally gave into her aunts reproachful staring. She entangled herself from Mr. Turner reluctantly and he let her go without resistance. Cole couldn't help noticing that Zin and Jason didn't seem to like him hugging their niece

"I better get rid of him and look for Wyatt", Cole stood up briskly and stepped next to Wu Wei. "You should file him missing, so that the authorities don't get suspicious." Cole was about to pick the corpse up when Jason stopped him.

"Cole, give me a second to tell you something. My family is forever in your debt. You saved our niece twice today. Whatever help you or one of your family needs, please let me know. I'm not magically but I have good connections and influence all over the world."

"I appreciate your gesture, Jason", Cole answered, "but as I said before. Nobody of you owes me anything." The men shook hands.

Jason wondered how he could like a man who had just killed his nephew in law. Probably because Cole was the good guy despite being the demon. Magic could really muddle your interpretation of good and evil.

"May I offer you something?" Zin came to stand besides her husband, "If you are not accepting my husband's gratitude, maybe this can show you our eternal thank. You will for all time be welcome at this property and the pond of heavenly peace. I know you preserver a particular affection for it. All descendents of this family will know what you did for us and will welcome you at their home anytime."

Zin looked at Ming nodding towards her. "Ming was right. You will always be honoured as her …as our Gong Bao."

Cole bowed his head slightly in Zin's direction. "To allow me to visit your pond is a very generous gift. I couldn't have wished for more." He would come back to her offer surely. Nowhere had he felt more at peace, nowhere away from Phoebe to be exact.

"This sounds like goodbye", Ming observed her voice slightly sad. She didn't want Mr. Turner to go, she felt safe when he was around.

"It is", Cole confirmed turning to her, "you are safe and I have to move on. Actually I have to explain to my daughter why she doesn't need to finish a particular potion."

"Do I see you again?" Ming stood up and hesitantly stepped close to him.

For a moment it looked like she would throw herself into his arms. But she stopped right in front of Cole, only slightly invading his personal space. She lifted her head to be able to look right into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Who knows?" Cole answered smoothly. Ming had somehow made her way under his skin. "Maybe we meet one day at the pond".

Ming nodded and cast her eyes down not really consoled by his answer. She pulled his ring from her thumb and looked at it a last time. "This is yours. Thank you for giving it to me. Thank you for saving my life and conserving my dignity". She placed the ring in Cole's palm.

"I have to thank you, Ming," Cole answered and put the ring on its rightful place on his finger. He touched her chin with his hand and lifted her head so she had to look at him again.

"You gave me the most precious gift of all. Whenever you need magical help, let me know. Jason knows how to contact the Halliwells. They will know how to find me if necessary."

Ming had presented him with the gift to be with Phoebe again, to talk to her again, to feel her again. There was no greater deed someone could do for him. He would forever be in her debt.

Ming lifted her hand to touch his that lingered on her cheek, not willing to finally let go. This time he touched her, not his wife. She felt it. She gave him a shy smile. They locked eyes for a long moment. Ming knew this was farewell.

Mr. Turner would go and she would probably never see him again. She wondered why she had these confusing feelings towards him. Was it because he had been her first man or because he had rescued her from a grave experience? Or had she fallen for him?

Ming only knew he was dear to her, more than was reasonable for the short time they knew each other. But whatever she felt didn't matter. He was only true to one woman. Phoebe. She had experienced it. She could ask him to stay but knew he would refuse. The only thing she could gained by this was her own embarrassment. So Ming stayed quiet pressing her lips together.

Zin and Jason exchanged a look. They didn't know what gift Ming and Cole talked about, but they seemed closer than it was called for under these circumstances. Zin decided to investigate this matter in the morning.

Cole broke their eye contact and pulled his hand away from Ming's face. He stepped next to Wu Wei, bent down and threw the corpse over his shoulder unceremoniously. He fixed him on his shoulder with one arm. Straightening up he threw one last look at the people around him.

It was hard for him to leave this place. Normally he didn't warm up for people easily. But Zin with her mothering and caring nature and Ming with her loveable mixture of innocence and passion had gotten to him.

"Be well", he nodded curtly at Zin and Jason, "and be happy", he sent Ming a warm look and shimmered out.

"You too", Ming whispered to the now empty place, "you too."

The End

--------------------

So now I can tell you, for Ming I imagined Zhang Ziyi from tiger and dragon, isn't she just perfect for Ming?  
I know I needed really long for finishing the story, still a litte review would be sooo great!


End file.
